Hylian Phoenix
by Ruki44
Summary: BEING REVISED Hyrule has been destroyed and the people have been split between two rulers: Midna and a mysterious woman.When Tetra and Link land on an island, they are sucked up into the civil war that plagues the land.Will they be able to save the land?
1. Good Bye My Friend

Ruki44: Um yes, this seems like exactly the same. But it's being revised. Really!

Ruki: For one thing those annoying ellipses are finally mostly taken out.

Rukia: ellipses?

Tetra: Those ... things.

Rukia: Oh. Since when does she care?

Hinata: Since she learned grammer rules.

Ruki: Bet you there is still horrible grammaticial errors in there.

Ruki44: I don't care that much to read through the whole story and be like "OMG DUDE THAT COMMA NEEDS TO GOOOOOOO!"

Tetra: You totally should. You want to be an author don't you?

Ruki44: ! How did you know that.

Ruki: Gee I wonder...

Rukia: To be an author don't you need to be, I don't know, orginial?

Ruki44: Hey, hey. I'm orginial.

Tetra: Which is why you're writing fanfictions and nothing orginial.

Ruki44: I'm writing orginial stories...it's just that I have trouble getting the beginning down. And details. Details suck ass.

Tetra: Sound like key components for any story.

Ruki44: you know what? Screw you! Anyways, Um, I'm not exactly sure you can review on a revised chapter...so yeah. Thanks for rereading it? Or if this is your first time reading it and you would like to review, feel free to do so! I don't own anything!

Tetra: Yeah because if she did, she would actually be orginial.

Ruki44: I really despise you at this moment.

* * *

Hylian Phoenix

_Good Bye My Friend_

Screaming, terror it wouldn't stop. She could hear it all, the death of Zelda's people. Midna searched desperately through her library, she had to fix the gate. She had to help. This link with Zelda that was brought upon when Zelda saved her life by sacrificing her own showed her the torment that the young Hylian ruler was going through.

Was this a blessing or a curse?

"_I'm sorry Midna…_" The Princess of Hyrule's last words to her rang through her head. Finding nothing in the book she was reading, she tossed it to the side and continued to read another. The link she had with Zelda allowed her to see stuff and hear stuff through Zelda eyes, if she concentrated hard enough. She didn't have to concentrate at all to hear the screams though. Knowing Zelda she was in the heat of battle.

"DAMMIT ZELDA!" she cried frustrated as this book too was useless. It was just the Hylians against this unknown force. She sent all the other races away-the Zora, the Gorons, the Kokiri, the Gerudo, the Shiekah (well what remained of them), the humans, and members like Shad and Rauru of the Hylians who really wouldn't be that useful in a war.

No, that wasn't right. Zelda sent away everyone with the small time/dimension magic she possessed except those who volunteered to stay and fight, that being the castle guards, herself, and Link. Others probably volunteered too, but she didn't accept them. She would of sent the guards and Link away too if Link didn't force her to let him stay and the guards pointing out they were part of the freaking army for goddesses sake.

"_Zelda…don't die, I'm coming to help! I don't care what you say! I'm coming!_" Midna desperately thought, trying to send the young monarch a message through the link they possessed.

"…_Midna…_" Midna almost stopped what she was doing when she heard Zelda's voice.

"_I'm here Zelda, I'm her. Please just hang on_." She sent assuring thoughts to Zelda, to reassure the young ruler and herself.

"_Midna…I'm sorry…Please find it in your heart to forgive me._" Midna's blood ran cold at that statement, dropping the next book she had grabbed.

"_Zelda…Zelda, what's wrong? Zelda? What's there to forgive? Zelda?"_ Midna pleaded. A momentary, agonizing moment of no response, then…

"_Look after things for me ok? Please for me Midna?_" Zelda's voice came through, and once in her entire time Midna known her, it was hesitant, almost afraid.

"_Zelda, what are you talking about?"_ Midna pleaded. Please, please, goddesses spare her. Spare them who fought for the sake of other. Spare her friend.

"_Promise me Midna._" Zelda's tone too took a pleading voice.

"_I promise Zelda…until you get back._" Midna promised to her friend softly.

"_Thank you…open the gates to Tauru ok? That's where I sent everyone…bye Midna…and thanks…for being my friend…"_ The link with Zelda got cut short. Dropping to her knees, Midna concentrated her magic on her eyes.

Dying and wounded Hylian soldiers were everywhere and all she could was see a sea of black.

"Hylian Phoenix." Zelda's voice cut through the screaming. Midna felt a sense of dread. No, she didn't. Zelda's eyes trailed to the sky, making Midna's as well. She watched in horror as she saw magic along with a silvery substance that Midna knew to be Zelda's life force come together to make a fiery phoenix.

With a mighty shriek, the firebird dove at the darkness and a bright light erupted. When Midna could see again through Zelda's eyes, it started to rain. It wasn't normal rain, however, the sheets were coming down in torrents. What the hell was going on? The world started to become black and Midna felt herself being brought back to her own mind, her own body, her own world.

A tear drop hit the floor. Zelda was dead. She cast the Hylian Phoenix, the Hylian spirit animal. Each race had a powerful spirit creature, that a mass of pure energy that could obliterate anything in its way...at the cost of user's life.

"Zelda…" Midna choked before she broke down in sobs, mourning the loss of her closest friend.


	2. New Island, New Faces

Ruki44: Ok to fully understand this story you'll need a basic grasp of the timeline so I'll lie it out as simply as I can possibly put it.

Years After Ocarina Of Time: 100 or so

Years After Twilight Princess: 7

Years Between Twilight Princess and _Goodbye My Friend_: 2

Years After _Goodbye My Friend_: 5

Years After Wind Waker: 2

Years After Phantom Hourglass: 1

Years Between Twilight Princes and Wind Waker: 1000 or so? However long it needs logically for the Zoras to evolve into the Rito

Ok the run down is 2 years after the events of Twilight Princess another unidentified evil I haven't thought of yet attacks Hyrule. Zelda seeing this is ending up as a slaughterfest sends away everyone who doesn't basically force her to let them stay. This includes the Hylian Army, and two of the Hylain Royal Knights (Link is the green Hylian Knight and Tetra is the descendent of him and Zelda. Link and Aryll are the descendent of the Blue Hylian Knight who also stayed. The Red and Vio Hylian Knights were unable to stay for reason later made up in the story). The main reasons the sages don't go is because Zelda feels that they will be needed in the new land she has sent them too to help Midna who she crowned her successor. It is also important to note that not only Hylians stayed, but some other races manged to stay behind. Midna only believed that the Hylians stayed behind. This includes some Zora including Laruto's daughter (who would have been Ralis' cousin because Laruto and Ralis' mother were sisters, Ralis' mother being the elder sister), Gorons, Gerudo and humans. It is also important to know that Zelda and Link had an infant daughter at this time only a couple months old. She was kept secret to keep her safe, therefore allowing for the existance of Tetra. Anyways back the the timeline, after Zelda casts Hylian Phoniex, Link freezes Hyrule in time with the Master Sword (yes this will all be explained later on. I'm telling you this now so you aren't as confused) which is seen when Link in the Wind Waker goes to the frozen Hyrule under the sea. Now it's also important to know that since (TP) Link froze Hyrule in time, he froze the land above Hyrule in time and so basically the Great Sea was lost in time up until (WW) Link pulls the Master Sword out of the pedestral and returning The Great Sea into the timestream. So in the span of three years the Great Sea is several thousand years or something in the future compared to the "orginial Hyrule". The last two years the time is the same between the two.

Basically:

OoT------TP--So Long My Friend/Start of sealed history for suviors------------WW Link Pulls out the Master Sword Returning Great Sea to the timestream--This chapter

Ruki: Oh god this hurts my head.

Rukia: What about the sages? Shouldn't they be obscenly old?

Ruki44: Good question. Up until So Long My Friend they were in some other spirtual place and didn't age. The ages for the younger kids are as follows:

Tetra: 14

Link: 14

Colin: 17

Beth: 16

Talo: 14

Malo: 11

Ralis: 17

Tetra: Why is this so complicated?

Hinata: Because Legend of Zelda is nothing but one big paradox that's why! That's why fanfiction authors can screw around with it and fear no consequence!

Tetra: Sad but true.

Ruki44: Anyways, you may notice some changes which I will touch base on at the end of the chapter. Till then I don't own anything!

* * *

_New Island, New Faces_

A young pirate girl woke up with a start. Her messy blonde hair fell in front of her ocean blue eyes which usually radiated playfulness now radiated fear. The dream, it was so real. She placed her face in her hands to find out she was sweating.

"Tetra?" She looked up to see Link standing in the doorway rubbing his emerald green eyes, his blonde hair was even messier and a look of sincere concern on his face. "You alright?" She looked down and curled up.

"…" She didn't reply. He stepped hesitantly in her doorway which on a normal day meant a quick and surely painful death, but he was going to risk it.

"Tetra, are you…" he wasn't able to get his question out before the said pirate girl interrupted him.

"Link…I…I'm scared. There was carnage everywhere, screams and shouts of the dying and wounded…there was the dark thing and then…I saw nothing but light, when I could see again, it was starting to rain in sheets and there was this phoenix blocking the darkness and then…the darkness lunged and that's when I woke up…it was so real Link…" she whispered. She looked down as she felt her eyes start to tear up. Then a pair of small, strong arms wrapped around her.

"Tetra, it's ok. It's just a dream and I'm here now so just relax ok?" he murmured, quieting the small pirate captain. Tetra just nodded like the lost child she was.

"Ok…" She muttered. Just then a loud voice broke the tender moment between the two.

"Hoy! Land!" Gonzo's ecstatic voice carried through the whole ship. The two quickly looked at each and sprinted up on deck, both in their pajamas. Tetra looked over the railing with an exited glee. She hadn't placed a foot on dirt since the Phantom Ship ordeal. The men were running around, getting the preparations ready to land. She figured that the guys were excited to have some beer in one of the local pubs.

"Wow…" Link breathed from beside her, taking the land in, the childlike wonder having never once left his face.

"Pretty big island." Tetra grinned at him, voicing the thought out loud. The largest island either of them had been on population wise was Windfall Island which was more or less like a village. This place seemed able to pass for a town or maybe a small city.

She smiled and leaned on the railing letting the wind whip through her hair. She had a good feeling about this island.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Did you hear about the new sailors that landed here?" Colin rolled his eyes as he walked through the streets. Ever since Hyrule had split over their next leader, half of them stayed in Tauru while half of them moved to the ocean side where trading and fishing seemed to prevail over everything. It was also a rather easy life seeing as no monsters seemed to be around, making his profession as a swordsman rather difficult but every now and then, like today for example, he would be hired out to guard something.

"Heard about them, I got a glimpse of them!" Another one bragged. Colin couldn't help but be interested, even though this was a trading town, when new people came into the dock, the whole town was a blaze.

"Really, what were they like?" The man's friend asked curiously. The second man quieted down real quick. That caught Colin's attention real fast.

"I only saw a girl. She was rather young, about pre-teen I would have to guess. She was a blonde and rather tan, perhaps she has some Gerudo blood in her. But that wasn't the thing that drew my attention, it was her eyes man!" The second one declared.

"What do you mean?" Colin found himself unwillingly join in the conversation. The men looked at him briefly before the man who had saw the glimpse of the new girl continued.

"They were blue, and they were crystal clear. But the strangest thing is when I saw them, the first thing I thought of was…" The man lingered for a moment before his voice dropped a pitch. "Princess Zelda, the way she would look when she was always thinking about things. And then it was gone, along with that look in her eyes, instead it was replaced by how a child's eyes should look." The man admitted.

"Weird." Colin admitted as the other men agreed whole heartedly with him. Just then the town clock started to ring and Colin remembered where he had to be. "Crap, I'm late for my job! Nice talking to you!" Colin yelled as he ran toward the center of town.

XxXxXxXxXx

Link wondered why he had to do this job. Then he remembered, the ship had been totaled, they were out of food, they needed new clothes and they were practically out of money. And Tetra, although being a pirate, forbidden anybody from stealing. Some pirate he mused, but that's what made Tetra, well Tetra.

"I'm sorry that I'm late!" Link looked over to see a boy with bowl cut blonde hair bowing to his new employer. The man waved it off.

"No big deal Colin, I was just explaining to your partner about the job." Link was taken by surprise on this one, as was the boy named Colin. Colin looked at him, studying him over before his attention turned to the employer.

"Partner?" He questioned as the man nodded.

"Yes, the job I originally requested you for went up in danger level and I felt uneasy having just one swordsman guarding it, so I thought I should hire another one to be on the safe side when I ran into this young man, who I haven't got the name of yet." The employer trailed off laughing sheepishly. "Dear me, I'm so sorry. And I didn't even introduce myself. I am Jenkins, and I am the master of this house." Jenkins introduced himself.

"Link." He said simply, not feeling the need to divulge any more personal information. Jenkins nodded.

"Well Colin, as I was telling Link here I need you two to guard my house from robbers. You've heard about the houses being hit up around the neighborhoods recently am I correct? Well I have reason to believe that this house is next on their target." Link glanced at the house as Colin was receiving the whole story while giving confused looks at him. House huh? He was honestly surprised that this place wasn't marked first. It was a freaking mansion!

"Now why don't you two boys get acquainted, after all you're going to be spending the night in each other's company." Jenkins said merrily as he walked off. Both boys stared after him with looks on their faces, each for a different reason.

XxXxXxXxXx

"That couldn't have sounded any more wrong if he tried." Colin jumped and looked at the boy that called himself Link. Colin looked at him confused then got what the young boy was getting at as a look of disgust came across his face.

"I didn't think about that, thank you for sharing that thought with me." Colin commented as Link shrugged but he had a sneaky suspension that the boy was amused by his reaction.

"So you're Link huh?" Colin asked him, trying to start a conversation, not feeling comfortable having to be around a person he really doesn't know for a whole night.

"Yea." Link replied, giving him a look that was asking him 'Didn't I just say that?' Colin laughed uneasily a bit.

"I knew a guy named Link once…" This seemed to attract the other boy's attention rather fast.

"Really? Tetra said my name was weirder the Moe and Maggie getting hitched." Link commented nodding his head. Colin sweatdropped at this and decided not to ask.

"Yea, he was a great guy. He lived in Ordon with the rest of us before we came here. He was an awesome swordsman and there wasn't any form of weaponry he couldn't do. Plus he would always hang out with us when he was…around." Colin had to refrain himself from using the world alive. Link gave him a look before asking the question Colin knew was coming.

"What happened to him?" It wasn't prying or anything, it was simple curiosity. Colin tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"Died in a war. So where are you from?" Colin answered quickly before asking the other boy his own question to get off the topic. The boy thankfully didn't pressure the issue farther.

"Outset Island. It's way north of here." Link replied shrugging his shoulders as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Colin nodded his head.

"Never heard of it. So I take it you're not from around here." Colin asked, beginning to wonder if Link was part of the crew that had just docked earlier this morning.

"Yea." Link answered, if one was to call it that.

"You part of the crew that just docked here earlier this morning?" Colin blurted out, needing to know if his hunch was correct. Link merely nodded.

"Yea, that's me." Colin felt himself smile. Now he had a reason to brag too. Not only was he talking to the new guy, but he was working with him as well. New travelers were relatively uncommon in this town despite it being a port city.

"I heard a couple of guys talking about a blonde girl with tan skin and blue eyes. You know her?" Colin asked curiously, hoping to find a bit more about the mysterious girl that had the shipyard a buzz. Link looked surprised.

"Tetra you mean?" Link asked confused. Colin nodded his head.

"Possibly. What's she like and what does she do?" He asked sitting down getting ready to get into a man to man conversation. Link seemed to mull over the question a bit.

"Kind but has kind of a hot temper. She's incredibly smart but when her emotions get in the way all reasoning goes out the window." Link answered.

"I see." He mused as he recalled the earlier statement made in the shipyard.

_Princess Zelda huh? _He snorted to himself. _Everyone is Princess Zelda these days._

XxXxXxXxXx

Tetra felt rather proud of herself. Odd little talents did come in handy she thought triumphantly. She played a harp that Medlii had given her before she and Link had left to search for a new Hyrule.

"You play pretty well." She looked up to see a woman with white hair and red eyes. She was wearing armor that had an eye crying on it. Kind of creepy, but she had seen worse. She gave a woman a smile.

"Thanks. Would you like to hear anything in particular? I can play it if I know it or you can give me a tune or something, and I can try my best from there." Tetra said cheerfully strumming her harp. The woman seemed to think about her offer before nodding her head.

"How about a lullaby?" The woman said finally. Tetra raised an eyebrow. What an odd request. Oh well, a request was a request. She played the song that her mother used to sing to her at night.

"_In these wavering skies, I will fly to you._

_Since we've always been together, the space between us has become too big._

_Waiting for your honest reply, anyone would be lonely._

_If your crying in the town I can't see, even if I am not with you, my smile will reach you._

_In these wavering skies, I will fly to you._

_I can feel it this close, these two feelings."_

Tetra finished feeling the odd sense of nostalgia leave her that always came on when she heard this song. The woman seemed impressed.

"You sing rather well as well. What's your name?" The woman praised her. Tetra smiled broadly.

"I'm Tetra, I just landed here earlier today. How about you Miss, what about you?" Tetra asked pleasantly. The lady chuckled softly.

"Nice to meet you Tetra, I'm Impa. By the way, what was that song you were playing just now?" Impa asked the young pirate girl innocently. Tetra grinned and strummed the harp again.

"It's called Yura Yura, my mom used to sing it to me at night." Tetra admitted shrugging, blurry flashes of her mother flashed past her eyes before once again falling into oblivion. Tetra had forgotten what her mother looked like a long time ago. She hardly even remembered the woman anymore but that didn't stop the occasional quick memories. Impa smiled, but Tetra noticed it was a sad smile.

"A promise song huh…kind of sad." Impa remarked. Tetra strummed the harp a bit uncomfortably, not liking where the conversation was going. Luckily, it seemed Impa was leaving for the sun was starting to set. The woman stretched and looked at the setting sun which made Tetra sweatdrop. Was it really that late? Impa threw 100 rupees at Tetra's feet which made the young pirate girl look up in confusion.

"I appreciate this and all, but really, it's a bit much." All Impa did was laugh however and made Tetra a pit peeved.

"I never heard of a street performer complaining about how much they get before. You certainly are unique child." Impa told her as she turned around and gave a half wave.

"Better get back to your ship before your captain gets mad at you." Tetra growled as she scooped up the money she had earned that day. She hated it when people didn't take her seriously.

* * *

Ruki44: As you may have noticed, Link does NOT tell Colin that he is a part of a pirate crew now. Reason? Because to tell somebody your a pirate when you are trying to keep a low profile is just plain retarded.

Tetra: So you gave him a brain this time huh?

Ruki44: Yea. And Impa doesn't know that Tetra is a pirate. I mean looking back it is kind of creepy when somebody you don't know magically knows you are a pirate. This change will also lead into the fact that not until later will it be revelaed that Tetra is a pirate and a mage. There will be a lot of other changes that I have deemed things unnecessary and needing to be taken out or changed and you will see that in later chapters.

Ruki: So you are give this bad boy a total rehaul. Nice. When do you plan on updating your other stories.

Ruki44: ...Soon...maybe

Hinata: You are hopeless, you know that?

Ruki44: ANYWAYS, till next time! Thanks for stopping by and if you can, review!

Rukia: Like it how she dodged the question....


	3. Bitch Fights and Bets

Ruki44: Wow I might actually finish this story before summer's over at the rate I'm going at. Three chapters in a week, it must be a world record!

Tetra: For you.

Ruki44: Yes for me...HEY!

Ruki: Admit it, it takes you months to update.

Rukia: How about years?

Hinata: Hm, not yet I don't think.

Tetra: Though it is possible.

Ruki44: WHY IS EVERYBODY SO CRUEL!

Ruki: We're not, it's just the truth.

Ruki44: I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS! I'M OUTTA HERE!

Hinata: ...

Ruki: ...

Tetra: ...

Rukia: ...

Ruki: Well that worked better then expected. Got everything ready Tetra?

Tetra: Yup.

Hinata: Wait what's going on?

Tetra: ULTIMATE PARTY!

Rukia: Will there be bunnies?

Ruki: ...Sure.

Rukia: LET THE PARTY COMMENCE!

* * *

_Bitch Fights and Bets_

Link left the house he had been guarding a bit confused. Ever since his and Colin's talk about Tetra, the boy refused to speak to him anymore. Link just shrugged as he tossed the money he had earned into the air before catching it. 300 rupees, not bad for a night's work, and he was going to guard the house for the rest of the week, so that would be a total of 2100 rupees. Jenkins must be one rich guy to be giving this sort of money out for a night's work and since Colin is getting the same pay…4200 rupees coming from that guy's pocket for a week.

Link turned when he heard footsteps behind him and turned around and was surprised to see Colin running towards him. When the other boy caught up to the young hero, he bowed earning a confused look out of the boy.

"Colin?" Link asked, confused why the boy would approach him now after not talking to him all night.

"I'm sorry!" Colin blurted out, making Link even more confused then he already was. Cocking his head making his blue fisherman hat fall off. (Tetra had forbidden him to wear his hero clothes, she told him they didn't need the attention.)

"Eh? For what?" Link asked looking at the other boy. Colin looked down.

"My actions toward you last night were unforgivable. Just because you are a pirate doesn't make you a bad person. I mean you're working for money instead of stealing it…please forgive me." Colin cried out bowing down. Link sweatdropped before chuckling.

"Ah, no hard feelings. Say, why don't you have breakfast with me before you go home and crash?" Link offered, holding out his hand. Colin looked up at the young boy before beaming and took his outstretched hand.

XxXxXxXxXx

Colin was relieved that Link bore him no hard feelings and even more surprised when he offered him breakfast. But Colin soon regretted when he took his first step on the ship. He felt like he stepped into a warzone. He looked over to his partner to only find the boy shaking in his boots.

"Link?" Colin questioned before Link pushed him to a ground. Colin found out why a second later as a huge explosion blew up where they were causing a huge smokescreen.

"YOU DRUKEN IDIOTS, WE ARE ALREADY LOW ON MONEY AND WHILE ME AND LINK ARE OFF WORKING OUR TAILS OFF, YOU BLOW WHAT MONEY WE DO HAVE ON BEER! I'M GONNA…" 

Yelled a voice from within the fog. Colin was shaking in his boots. He was too young to die a violent death such as this!

"Tetra! It's Link, stop blowing up half the ship, one of these days you really will hurt somebody by accident!" Link yelled cutting the rant off midway. The smoke cleared and Colin could see a rather pretty young girl. She had a red bandana on her head and blonde hair was waving from the wind (or the sheer power of the explosion, Colin wasn't sure which). She blinked and despite her almost blowing his head off if it wasn't for Link, Colin couldn't help himself blushing.

"Oh, it is you…and a friend." Tetra nodded her head picking up her hand from the deck revealing nothing but burn marks. Colin gulped. This girl was dangerous, that was for sure.

"He's Colin, he's my partner. We're stuck guarding some rich guy's house." Link introduced him. He turned to Colin.

"Colin, **this** is Tetra. Don't worry, she's usually not this violent. It's that we're running low on money and she's just a bit stressed." Link introduced him to the fiery girl. A bit stressed, she's freaking out! Tetra seemed to be studying him before smiling.

"Ah, any friend of Link is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you Colin." Tetra exclaimed holding out her hand. Colin tentatively took it and she shook it firmly. She grinned and Colin, who was still scared out of his wits. "Well come on in you two, you've been out all night so you guys must be hungry. Well I know Link is because he has an appetite that's bigger than the sea." Tetra laughed, walking back to the deck. Colin watched sweatdropping as Link sighed.

"Yea, and she's more hyperactive then a child with sugar." Link muttered following the pirate girl. Colin started to wonder if breakfast was such a good idea anymore…

XxXxXxXxXx

Tetra scowled as Link cooked breakfast. Colin was looking between her and Link questioningly.

"Um…why is…" Colin started to ask before Tetra answered him.

"I'm not trusted near a stove, just because I burned some eggs just once…" She exclaimed throwing up her hands. Link flipped the pancakes.

"Burned doesn't even begin to describe what you did to those poor eggs! By the time you were done with them they were classified as unidentified food objects! Even the gulls wouldn't eat them and I had Aryll chewing me out for trying to feed them poison before she learned it was your supposed cooking…" Link ranted back.

"Aryll?" Colin interrupted. Tetra threw him a glance and raised an eye at Link. Weird, Link usually brags about his younger sister…

"Aryll is Link's younger sister, though she's like a younger sister to me as well." She explained. She then snapped her fingers making both boys stare at her. "Which reminds me, while you were away, you got a leader from her and Granny." She exclaimed, pulling the letter out of her pouch and handing it to Link.

"Link lives with his grandmother?" Colin asked her as Link began to read his letter from home. She nodded.

"Yea, his parents died when both him and Aryll were very little. Aryll doesn't remember them at all and all Link has is blurry images. Link isn't even sure how they died, I think Granny knows but it must be pretty bad if she won't even tell the two of them." She explained, leaning back in her chair. Colin looked over to Link, pity in his eyes.

"That's awful. What about you Tetra, do you have any family?" Colin asked her. She simply shook her head.

"Not really, I don't have any blood relatives left like Link does. I never knew my dad and my mother died when I was about six years old leaving me the captain of everybody. Since she died when I was so young, I can't remember her that well. But the crew is like my family, along with Granny, and Aryll, so it's no big deal." She hurriedly added when she noticed that the boy was about to cry.

"You two must live a pretty hard life." Colin sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. Tetra shrugged.

"No more so then the rest of the kids back where we live. A lot get orphaned by storms or raids. There is also a high concentration of monsters, so if you don't know how to fight or fend for yourself, you really won't survive. Even the richest brat knows how to wield a dagger at least. Survival of the fittest, that's how it's been, that's how it is, and that's how it's going to be." Tetra admitted with a shrug. Colin shook his head.

"That's just dreadful. It sounds like you guys grew up in a pretty rough life style…doesn't your king or queen do anything about it?" Colin asked her. Tetra shook her head.

"We don't have a ruler. Some islands might have a leader or a boss, but overall there is no one governing the seas." She explained. Colin looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"No ruler! No wonder there is so much unlawfulness! What you need is a ruler!" Colin exclaimed, hitting his fist on the table. He then studied her over. "I bet you could become the ruler if you really wanted Tetra, you never know." Colin told her, looking her over, probably imagining her ruling over a country. Tetra just sweatdropped. How ironic.

"Naw, it's not like this island, where it's huge and has a huge population. The biggest island is Windfall and it's really not that big at all. Plus all the inhabited islands are spread out, so ruling over them all would be tough. Plus, I don't want to be a ruler, just isn't my cup of tea." She admitted, smiling at the irony of the whole situation. Colin frowned.

"You seemed you would be perfect for the job, I mean you seem to have natural leadership abilities, I mean to direct a pirate crew since you were young…that has to be rather tough." Colin tried arguing with her.

"You have no idea. But it's no use arguing with this one, she's really stubborn." Link butted in onto their conversation, shoving a plate of pancakes in both of their faces along with some juice. Where he had managed to find a beverage that wasn't beer was beyond her.

He sat down and picked up his pancake and started to nibble on it and she followed suit. Even though it did hurt her pride that she wasn't allowed near the oven, she had to admit for all that it was worth, Link was a pretty good cook. Not as a good of a cook as Granny or Aryll, but pretty good for her seeing that all her life she never had meals such as these. It was usually "what dropped dead on the deck today" or "what monster was stupid enough to mess with them this time" before Link came and joined their crew.

"Grandma and Aryll say hi and Aryll wants to know if we have done anything dangerous, stupid, or life-threatening lately. You think I should tell her about the Phantom Ship incident…" Link announced as both her and Colin gave him odd looks. (Well in all fairness, Colin was giving them both odd looks…)

"You haven't told them yet?" She asked in disbelief. Link usually tells them everything! Link shifted around uneasily.

"You know they get worrying about the two of us. With me jumping into things without thinking and you…well come on let's face facts…being you, they have enough worrying thinking we might do something extremely stupid…and I don't want them to worry." Link muttered looking down. Tetra felt a pang of guilt but unlike her friend, she knew how to face facts…for the most part.

"Link, I don't know how much you two get into trouble, but from what little I know of the both of you I have a sneaky suspicion it's a lot…" Colin spoke suddenly surprising both her and Link. "But wouldn't it be easier for them to rest knowing that the both of you are ok and still breathing?" Colin asked him. I had to hand it to the kid, he had his moments. Link looked down.

"I guess you're right…say…you going to finish that?" He asked, pointing to Colin's breakfast. Tetra rolled her eyes. There went all seriousness out the window. So typical of Link.

XxXxXxXxXx

Colin looked behind him to see that the young pirate captain was still following him and she on her own was attracting quite a few stares and wolf whistles.

She seemed to manage them well for the most part, but when she started to get verbally sexually harassed by a couple of sailors that made him want to pee his pants every time he looked them in the eye, Tetra just gave them a stare that sent shivers down his spine and made him wonder if he was looking at the Grim Reaper instead and she promptly give them the finger. He had to say, the sexual harassment stopped and a couple of the guys seemed scared shitless and a couple actually did wet themselves.

"So what do you do for a job?" He asked her, uneasy by the silence.

"I guess you could say I'm a bard who plays on the streets." She told him whistling. That would explain the harp she had grabbed before she left.

"You any good?" He asked her, trying to make conversation. She shrugged modestly.

"I'm decent enough." She told him. Colin turned and smiled.

"There is this woman named Telma, she owns a bar. She's looking for a person of your talents, I can introduce you to her if you want." He offered. He could swear her blue eyes became unusually bright blue.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. He nodded.

"Yea, the last person quit, saying she couldn't take the cat calls anymore, but you seem to handle yourself pretty well, I think you'd be perfect for the job." He informed her. Tetra grinned.

"I'm not afraid of anything." She announced proudly. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. Tetra seemed the type to strike fear into others, not the other way around.

XxXxXxXxXx

Illia had been cleaning tables when Colin walked in through the doors with a rather cute young girl. She had blonde hair that was mostly hidden by a red bandana and her bright blue eyes stood out against her tan skin. Illia's eyes traced down to the bandages that were wrapped around her wrists and she couldn't but help frown in worry.

"Who the hell is she?" Beth muttered under her breath as she swept and Illia couldn't help but notice that the girl was giving the other girl dirty glares.

"Hey Illia, Beth, where's Telma?" Colin asked cheerfully, walking up to the two of them, the girl following behind.

"In the back, who's she?" Beth asked, getting right to the point. The girl finally spoke and it immediately grabbed Illia's attention.

"I'm Tetra. Colin tells me I can get a job here as a musician or bard or whatever you want to call it." She informed the both of them. Beth immediately got friendlier with the other girl making Illia chuckle slightly. Beth had a crush on Colin and got jealous when any other girl was near him (Colin was too dense to notice this) but at the same time she had a crush on the Zora prince, Ralis. Illia had told her on countless occasions to make up her damn mind and choose one of the boys.

"Ah, nice to meet you Tetra, I'm Beth and this is Illia. You're a brave soul to get this job. There are a lot of perverts in this area, if you know what I mean." Beth told the other girl pleasantly. Much to both girl's surprise, Tetra just grinned.

"They make a move and that's the last move they'll make." She announced, her grin slightly creeping out Illia. Beth however chuckled.

"That's what they all say." She retorted, leaning on her broom with a smug smile dancing on her face.

"She'll blow them up, take my word for it." Colin said in a shaky voice as he headed for the door. "Anyways, I'm going to go home. Good luck Tetra. See you Illia, Beth." He said waving his hand before shutting the door.

"Would you really blow them up?" Illia looked down amused as Beth nearly jumped out of her skin as Talo appeared behind the desk, his hands full of food. Tetra looked hurt.

"I wouldn't blow them up…maybe give them third degree burns, but not blow them up." Tetra replied sulkily. Illia couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"So I take it you're a flame mage?" She asked amused. Tetra simply nodded.

"Good, that would give them all heart attacks. You're hired." They all turned to see Telma smiling at them. Tetra gave Telma an appreciate grin.

"Thank you ma'am." The girl laughed, bowing a bit. Telma however waved the girl off.

"I should be thanking you. You got rid of two jobs that need to be filled in one go. A musician and a guard, man they won't know what hit them." Telma chuckled, rubbing her hands together in what seemed to be in a plotting way. Illia couldn't help but sweatdrop. She had a 

sneaky suspicion that part of the reason that the temps quit was because Telma was rather off putting if you didn't know her well enough…

"I HEARD THAT THERE IS A NEW POSITION FILLED!" Ruto burst through the door looking around wildly. Illia rolled her eyes. That was another reason half the people quit.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tetra had to sweatdrop as a Zora with a crazed look in her eyes burst through the door. The Zora lady looked around, scanning the bar and she couldn't help but see that Telma was annoyed, Beth and Illia were pretending not to notice her and the little boy was snickering.

"Yes, that would be Tetra." Telma said sighing. The Zora lady caught sight of her and her excitement immediately vanished.

"Oh, it's a girl." The Zora said disappointed. Tetra felt herself get quickly annoyed. What was with this woman? "Do you do this on purpose, hiring girls instead of cute guys?" The lady groaned.

"Please, even if it was a guy you wouldn't have a chance in hell." Another lady with tan skin and rather revealing clothes walked through the door. If Tetra had to guess, the woman was a Gerudo.

"That is so not true! I so can get a guy, it just so happens that half of them already have love interests and the other half aren't ready for a committed relationship." The Zora pouted. The Gerudo lady walked toward Tetra and knelt down smiling.

"Please, you don't have a chance with **anyone**. Besides, the kid's is pretty cute." The Gerudo said grinning, rubbing her head and if she wasn't wearing a bandana, her hair would have been messed up. Not that it mattered anyway. It always had a rather wild look to it, Link said it was rather hard to believe that she was royalty because of her unkempt and rather wild appearance.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSINUTING SOMETHING!" The Zora exploded on the Gerudo.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm saying that you couldn't get any person, even this kid here." The Gerudo said grinning.

"Leave me out of your love interests." Tetra snapped and she couldn't help but notice that everyone in the bar was holding back laughter.

"Is that a bet?" The Zora demanded. The Gerudo grinned.

"Sure, I bet that you can't get a boyfriend or girlfriend in one month." The Gerudo replied, standing up with her arms folded across her chest with a smug look on her face.

"You're on Nabaroo!" The Zora lady cried pointing a finger at the woman Tetra now knew as Nabaroo. Thank goddesses, some names, finally.

"Bring it on Ruto." Nabaroo challenged. The Zora woman-Ruto looked at Tetra who immediately scowled at her.

"Leave me out of your plans." She snapped as Ruto looked insulted as Nabaroo along with Telma, Illia, Beth, and that little boy who had appeared earlier burst out laughing.

* * *

Tetra: _playing as Sheik _HEY THAT'S BEING CHEEP! NO FAIR!

Ruki: _playing as Ike _That's why you use Ike against Sonic, jeez.

Hinata: _playing as Sonic_ It's not being cheep...

Rukia: _playing as Jigglypuff_ Crap I fell of the stage...AGAIN! Your ship sucks Tetra.

Ruki: Buhahaha, you got ran over the boat, that's what you get Hinata. Oh shit the Smash Ball...MINE

Tetra: To late loser. Hahahaha, take that Ike!

Ruki: DAMN YOU!


	4. The Thief

Ruki44: Ha! You didn't think I would update, did ya, did ya!

Ruki: Actually...no, I did not

Tetra: DAMN IT, I LOST 100 RUPEES!

Hinata: I'll take that...

Rukia: Darn it, if you could of updated tommorow _throws down money as well_

Ruki: Hey don't look at me, I'm at the Twilight Rewrite pot. This isn't so safe.

Ruki44: You guys are betting on me.

Hinata: Yea, I'm raking in the dough. It's making up for missing missions so I can co-host with you guys.

Ruki: I'm missing school for this...

Rukia: What!

Ruki: Don't worry...I would have skipped anyways.

Tetra: I'm missing another night of sharades.

Rukia: How horrible!

Tetra: Not really. I hate sharades.

Hinata: What about you Rukia?

Rukia: I'm making my brother worry about me.

Ruki44: 0-0 Oh shit...

_Wall breaks down_

Byakuya: RUKIA! WHERE ARE YOU!!

Rukia: Hm...didn't expect that.

Ruki: QUICK, TO THE OVERLY OBSSESED OLDER BROTHER BUNKER!

Rukia: We have one of those?!

Tetra: Yes, it's next to the Hinata anti-carnage bunker

Hinata: The what now??

Ruki44: I DON'T OWN NOTHING, ENJOY!

Hinata: QUICK CHANGING THE SUBJECT!

* * *

_The Thief_

Tetra walked up to Telma's Bar with a heavy sigh. It had been a week since she got the job and a week since Nabaroo made that damn bet with Ruto. Ruto was hell bent on winning and unfortunately she now hit on every single person she was in contact with. Including her.

Groaning she opened the door to see Ruto come at her straight on. Tetra simply rolled her eyes and quick as lightning she kicked the Zora woman halfway across the room into the wall on the other side.

"Nice one, I give it an 8." Nabaroo said chuckling, raising her glass up to her. Saria, a young Kokiri girl Tetra had met on the third day of her job rolled her eyes as she drunk some milk.

"It's your fault that Tetra and the rest of us are getting sexually harassed!" Saria commented darkly.

Out of every female in the bar, Tetra and Saria were getting the worst of it. Daurnia, a Goron, thought it would be helpful to point out of all the females at the bar, Saria and her were the cutest. Saria because she was just plain adorable and Tetra because she had that cute but dangerous appeal. He was promptly beat up by every single female member in the bar, and that did include Saria and Tetra. No one was surprised about Tetra, but most were mentally scared at Saria's breakdown.

"Still as feisty as ever I see…"Ruto moaned from the floor. Talo, the boy who she met on the first day of her job, poked Ruto with his play sword…stick…thing.

"I'm not dead!" Ruto snapped at the boy, grabbing the toy and yanking it from his hand. "How many do time do I have to tell you only poke dead things with that stupid stick of yours."

"…You know what I've noticed, Talo's the only person she hasn't hit on." Illia commented walking over to the young pirate captain.

"Yea, probably because he pisses her off." She mused. A realization dawned on her and she hit her head. Of course, why didn't she think of that earlier.

"Yea, I don't think that's going to work for you. I mean come on, you send her flying across the room on numerous occasions and you've only been here a week." Illia laughed, as if she read the young pirate girl's mind.

"Aw…" She groaned snapping her fingers. But the older girl has a point. Illia laughed as she playfully rubbed the pirate captain's head. Everyone seemed to like to that and she had no idea why. Quite frankly it made her feel like a child.

"Hey Tetra, did Colin and Link come back yet?" Beth asked as she walked through from the backroom. Tetra walked over to the bar table and plopped herself down next to Saria.

"No, that geezer has been working them later and later. I'm thinking of going over there and giving him a piece of my mind." She admitted leaning on the bar.

"Please do, and while you're at it, blow up the man and that damn mansion. He's keeping Colin away from me." Beth roared, standing on top of a table earning stares from the whole bar.

"So you've chosen already?" Illia asked Beth ideally. Beth looked at her before sighing.

"No." She admitted as the whole bar groaned. It took Tetra not any time at all to figure out that Beth had feelings for both Colin and the young Zoran prince, Ralis.

"Got my hopes up for nothing." Illia muttered sighing. Ruto wrapped an arm around the young woman and was immediately rejected, "Tetra style" as everyone else had dubbed it by now. That included any form any violence to keep Ruto physically away.

"Look who I found out the door." Tetra looked over to the door to see Impa carrying both Colin and Link. Tetra and Beth both jumped up and ran over to the Shiekah woman.

"Damn, how hard is that guy working these two. He's keeping them longer then need be. Damn 300 rupees per night isn't worth this. This guy is pissing me off." Tetra muttered as she helped Link to a stool and Beth attempted to help Colin but unlike her, she didn't seem as physically fit.

"Hey Telma, we got two hungry stomachs." Impa called as she helped Beth with Colin. Link, who was used to sleepless nights and grueling conditions was fairing off way better then Colin she noted as Colin had trouble staying on the chair. Telma rushed out of the kitchen with a couple of bowls of soup as everyone else rushed over to help the two boys. Nabaroo though more or less guarded them from Ruto.

"…Food!" Link's immediate weakness disappeared for a fleeting moment as he started shoving down the food with inhumane speed. Tetra sighed and watched with a small smile at Link's immaturity as Colin looked at him like he was some kind of weirdo. The kid should be used to it by now…

"So tell me you guys, what's with that guy's problem. He's working the both of you to the bone." Nabaroo asked dodging bits of flying food curtsy of Link seeing as Colin was much more civilized then her young friend.

"There's some kind of thief on the loose and the guy's so paranoid that he's going to get hit next. He's been getting more paranoid day by day and there are more guards besides Link and I but every single person needs to work full hours." Colin explained. This peaked Tetra's interest.

"This guy has something to hide. Paying 300 rupees per night is quite ridiculous and now that he hired a small army it seems…" Tetra mused making everyone (except for Link and Colin who were too engrossed in their food to really care) stare at her.

"Kid's got a point. If he has this much force, there has to be something to hide." Nabaroo mused as a wicked grin fell across her face. "Alright it's decided!" She declared pounding her fist on the table as she stood up. Tetra got the same feeling in her stomach that she got when Link was about to do something incredibly stupid. "We're gonna see what this guy has to hide!" She roared. "WHO'S WITH ME!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Saria sat at the edge of the fountain as she watched Nabaroo do some "detective work".

"She's really serious about this huh?" Tetra murmured at the base of the fountain, and from what Saria could tell, was dozing off.

"Yea, she's usually rather laid back and all but if she gets her mind set to something, man she's on it like Ruto is on the chance of a possible relationship." Saria informed the young pirate girl chuckling.

In the end, only her and Tetra decided to come with Nabaroo. Well out of the people that volunteered were the only people that could do anything. Link, Colin, and Beth volunteered but they were immediately squashed down by everyone else saying that Link and Colin needed to recuperate and Beth was going to get herself killed. The only reason no one raised objections to her was that she was the Forest Sage and Tetra they already established could easily defend for herself.

"Damn I couldn't get any information." Nabaroo complained kicking some pebbles as she came over to where the two young girls sat (or in Tetra's case, lay) waiting. Tetra lazily opened an eye.

"That's because you're going at it all wrong." She informed the older woman. This perked Saria's interest, Nabaroo was usually very good at getting information. Granted, she usually scared the shit out of half her informants…

"Really, then you try." Nabaroo shot back as she sat down next to her. Tetra stood up and cracked her back.

"Watch and learn." She smirked as she calmly walked over to a bender. From what Saria could see she was making typical conversation, Tetra was smiling and the bender was laughing. After a couple of minutes it seemed the conversation had turned as Tetra had this concerned look on 

her face and the bender seemed to be agreeing with her and Tetra agreed and they continued to talk before Tetra came back to where the two of them were sitting.

"That guy says he saw a black figure a couple nights ago lingering up on the rooftops. He says he's been milling around this part of town lately. I told him a friend of mine was guarding a mansion along with a small army it seems and the guy told me that guy is a rich man that is rather shifty. He says he heard rumors the employer used to be a thief and at one point in his career stole something rather valuable. Perhaps this whole thing is all about?" Tetra informed them as Nabaroo and Saria looked at the young girl with open mouths.

"How the hell did you find all that out." Nabaroo cried out, pulling on her hair. Tetra gave the Gerudo a wink and a smirk.

"People skills." She said simply before getting serious. "I think this is worth checking in to. I say we catch this black figure and then go from there. I think this guy is the reason why Link and Colin's employer is so paranoid." Tetra said solemnly. Both women nodded.

"We strike tonight." Nabaroo declared. She looked at the Gerudo with a sweatdrop.

"Out of the three of us, you are the child you know that?" She asked her friend and comrade with a sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jolene stared at the house with a frown as she stealthy moved from one house to another. That old bastard stole something that was rightfully hers and now that she finally found him, she was going to get it back.

"Hey." A young and rather bored voice made her jump to see a rather young girl perching at the top the roof she was on.

In the darkness she could make out that the girl had tan skin along with blonde hair and was wearing a lavender shirt with a navy blue vest over it. She had a red sash as well as a red bandana that was on her head. She had bandages on her wrist and white shorts with a lavender strip near the bottom. But what made her stand out the most was her blue eyes that bore through the darkness.

"Alright! Good job Tetra!" Jolene whipped around and almost fell off the room. There was a woman with equally tan skin in a black ninja outfit.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She hissed, gripping her sword.

"That's what I want to know." She turned her head to see another young girl with green clothes that matched her hair with a fairy fluttering around her head. Jolene backed up growling. She was caught, damn it all. Why does the world hate her so?

"So what's in there?" Jolene snapped her head to the small tan girl that she first saw.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously, fingering her sword. The girl pointed to the house.

"What's in that house that you need so desperately that you need to break in to get?" The girl asked again. Jolene frowned, nosy little brat. But she had no choice the girl and her companions had her cornered.

"That guy stole something from me awhile back and I want it back. It's a black journal and it leads to a treasure of untold magnitude." Jolene admitted.

"Treasure?" The ninja woman perked up at this. She crawled closer to her. "Did you say treasure?" She inquired. Jolene nodded, crept out seeing as ninja lady was invading her little bubble.

"Yes, that is correct." She confirmed. Ninja lady pumped her fist and gave her a grin.

"We'll help you out…if you let us help you find this treasure of yours." The woman said grinning, holding out her hand. Eh? What was this lady talking about? But…she did need all the help she could get and just finding her and cornering her was impressive enough.

"Fine, I'm Jolene by the way." She said finally with a grin.

"Nabaroo." Ninja lady said as the other two stared at her. The girl with green hair just sighed.

"Saria…" She muttered looking away.

"Tetra." The other young girl introduced herself with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Saria wondered how the hell she got caught up in all this. This whole thing was originally to see what that man was hiding, so how the hell did she got caught up…in a ROBBERY!

She gave a glance to Tetra who seemed rather off put by the whole thing. She couldn't help but feel better. If a pirate captain didn't seem to like this, then she wasn't the only one. Only Nabaroo and Jolene seemed gung ho about it.

"What are you so down about Tetra? You're a pirate captain, you should have no qualms about stealing stuff." Nabaroo commented looking at Tetra with a slight frown. Surprisingly, the supposed pirate captain flinched.

"…I've only stolen once…and it was to help save Outset Island and the rest of the Great Sea…plus the guy was asking for insane prices…" Tetra admitted softly. Jolene stared and started to laugh as Nabaroo looked at her with her mouth open while Saria felt a newfound respect for the young girl.

"I knew I've heard the name Tetra before. You're that famous pirate captain who was one of the major roles in defeating the Master of the Forsaken Fortress and weren't you the only one who didn't die on the Phantom Ship?" Jolene asked between laugh. Tetra looked down and nodded.

Saria couldn't help but feel awed by the young girl. There was so much she didn't know about her. When she first laid eyes on her all she could think of was another Nabaroo and the fact that she violently disregarded Ruto's advances didn't do much for that image. But she still couldn't help but feel drawn to her and she felt happiness that had left her when the rest of her race abandoned her and Lady Midna.

"That is so cute!" Nabaroo squealed giving the younger girl a bear hug and nearly suffocating her as the girl tried to break free. "You are so sweet!"

"Can't breathe…" Tetra coughed. Saria rolled her eyes and summoned a plant to separate the poor girl from the Gerudo's well meaning but not appreciated grasp. That's when Saria noticed something, a small hole in the wall.

"Hey, look at that. We can get in from there." She pointed out. Tetra quickly approached the hole and looked in.

"It's rather small…looks like only Saria and I will be able to fit in it." Tetra observed. Saria kneeled down as Jolene and Nabaroo just frowned.

"Damn that's no fun…" Nabaroo grumbled.

"Damn midgets." Jolene huffed turning her back to the both of them.

Saria wondered what kind of break in this was going to be, the two people who could do it really didn't want to. Somehow, she felt this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Ruki: God, I hate Uno, we've been playing forever and nobody's won yet.

Hinata: Red, that's because we've been ganging up on each other so nobody can win.

Ruki44: That's how your supposed to play.

Rukia: Wonder when Byakuya is gonna leave?

Tetra: I don't know, but we'll still probably be playing the same game of Uno.

Ruki44: So true, so guys, please review!


	5. The Break In

Ruki44: I'm on a streak! I might actually finish this before summer's end!

Ruki: Oh my god, you may be right. Not. You haven't even gotten into the main storyline yet and this is the 5th chapter.

Tetra: Come on, it's like all good Legend of Zelda games, you're halfway through the game before you actually get what the hell you are doing and for what.

Ruki44: What no!

Rukia: Ok, I still don't get it, why do I have to save the sages again?

Ruki44: Because...

Hinata: I got this one. Because the fairy won't shut the hell up unless you do.

Rukia: Oh, ok then.

Ruki: I want to kill those fairys.

Tetra: I want to kill the King of Red Lions...

Ruki44: ...Alright then, I don't own anything...

* * *

_The Break In_

Tetra crawled through the small little tunnel muttering darkly to herself. This was hell, no doubt about it. Link made it seem so goddesses damned easy.

"I wish Jolene and Nabaroo weren't so large so they could go in and get this piece of junk journal themselves." Saria muttered darkly from behind her.

"You know what this is? Child labor laws violation." She grumbled.

"We're breaking and entering, we're the ones breaking the law." Saria pointed out. She would have turned around and given her friend a dirty look if she weren't stuck in such a freaking small tunnel.

All of a sudden Tetra heard a noise that vaguely reminded her of Celia, that fairy that tailed Link when he was saving her from the stupid Phantom Ship. Goddesses she was annoying….

"Hey! Hey!" It was very faint and sounded rather sickly but all the same it got on Tetra nerves.

"Just a sec…" She told Saria as she checked the room below. "Something down there is pissing me off."

"Oh, I didn't know Ruto was down there." Saria replied good-naturally. Tetra ignored her as she jumped down and checked the room to see a fairy in a bottle. She walked over to see its color was fading and its wings were drooping.

"Princess Zelda?" The fairy asked hoarsely. This immediately pissed Tetra off to no end. If there was one thing she didn't like in the world (besides Ruto hitting on her) was being referred to as 'Zelda, Princess Zelda' or anything that has to do with the said woman or her position.

"No, I'm Tetra." She found herself correcting the fairy. "What are you doing in that bottle?" She might as well ask…

"To keep me quiet." The fairy immediately responded. Big surprise there… "Not like that, from telling everybody where that black book is! I don't know what is so special about it…" The fairy trailed off. This caught Tetra's attention.

"Black book! You know where it is?!" She asked rather quickly. The fairy nodded nervously, a bit off put by her behavior probably. Tetra then had an idea. "Hey fairy, if I let you out, you have to show us where this black book is ok?" The fairy fluttered a bit, obviously confused now.

"Us?" It replied, looking around the room. She pointed to the ceiling.

"My friend is in the vent, which I'll be returning to shortly. Well, you in or you in out Tinkerbell?" she asked rather annoyed. The fairy fluttered about, apparently insulted.

"The name is Navi, and you have yourself a deal Tetra." The fairy fluttered about.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Saria stared at the young pirate captain with her mouth wide open. This girl she supposed will never cease to amaze and surprise her. Not only had the girl found a lead to the damn book, but the lead happened to be Navi who went missing three years ago.

"Damn it Tetra, not only you found a lead but you found Navi as well?!" She said finally in a horse whisper. Navi also fluttering around rather excitedly, even though she seemed weak from being caged up.

"You two know each other!" Navi cried out happily, fluttering over to Saria. Tetra waved her hands.

"Not so loud, not so loud." She hissed, putting a finger to her mouth. She turned and motioned Navi to come up front. "Come on, where is that damn book so we can go and get the hell out of here." She muttered as the fairy fluttered up and rested up on her bandana.

XxXxXxXxXx

Navi was confused. Three years of confinement could do that to you. No matter what the girl said, she was defiantly Zelda. It probably was like that when Zelda transformed into Sheik to escape Ganondorf.

"Turn a left and you're there." She informed the two girls.

"It's on a plaque…" Tetra muttered hitting her head on the vent floor. "Like it's a trophy or something. Who does that?!" she cried out.

"Makes things easier, come on let's get this over with." Saria muttered as she jumped down. Navi fluttered nervously, a sense of foreboding haunted her as Tetra quickly followed.

Saria walked up to the black journal and picked it up off its plaque before examining it.

"Reminds me of a hit list." Tetra remarked idly as she peered over the Kokiri sage's shoulder.

"Which you are now a part of." A voice from behind boomed. Navi whipped to see an old man armored with a huge sword and armor and couldn't help wondering how the hell he wasn't dead from all the weight it must put on his body.

"I'm not afraid." Saria growled as she summoned up some plants after stuffing the book into her pouch. Tetra on the other hand shrugged.

"Eh, this is nothing new." The girl admitted. Undeniable proof this girl was indeed Princess Zelda.

"Feisty, man I love feisty, and young." The man smirked looking the two of them over. Tetra made a face.

"Ew, this is worse than hit on by Ruto…and that's saying something." Hm, the three years she has been away and some things never change…

The man took another step forward as the doors shut behind him and locked. Navi fluttered around, this was like the old times. Being locked into dungeons with huge insane creatures that wanted to kill you but this time, the insane creature was a freaking old man.

"You two came here unarmed? You are very crappy bandits." The man sneered. Tetra however smirked before raising her left wrist. Navi was confused for a second before a charm appeared from within the folds of her bandages.

"Heh, as if. I bought this off some old vendor on some old island. He told me if I pumped magic into this thing, it would bring the item that was attached to the other charm to where I was. I think it would be a sweet time to test it." Tetra calmly shot back as the charm started to glow and in a green burst of light, a sword appeared. Tetra looked very pleased with herself as everyone stared at her in awe. "All right, well worth the 100 rupees."

"Where did you acquire Farore's Wind?" Saria asked, getting over the shock faster than anybody else. There, that had to prove it, she could get Tetra with that!

"The what now?" Tetra asked, honestly confused. Ok, maybe not prove the girl was Princess Zelda. Saria groaned.

"I'll explain later, we'll take this guy down first before we burst out and leave." Tetra nodded in agreement as she unsheathed her sword. The man too had gotten over the initial surprise and had a demonic smirk on his face.

"You think that I will be easily defeated by the likes of…" Saria quickly had the man in the grasp of one her plants. While the man struggled, the Forest Sage turned to Tetra with a grin.

"I do believe you are a fire mage." What! What kind of sage, what kind of Kokiri, would allow a man to be burnt to a crisp. Tetra gave a demonic grin that sent shivers up Navi's body.

"Oh yes, this is for overworking my friend and for stealing what doesn't belong to you! Burn by the flames of justice!" She yelled as she pointed her sword toward the bound man. The sword 

started to glow before bursting out into fire and with a yell Tetra unleashed the torrents of hell on the man. Even though Navi never liked violence, she couldn't help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction as her captor received his divine punishment.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Big Inquiry, the mansion of local multi-millionaire Rutherford Jenkins was broken into last night. Jenkins was found on the floor of a small room in the back protected by booby traps that was covered in burn marks as well as the said man himself. When brought into the station for questioning, it was found out that the said multi-millionaire was a former notorious ex-thief that went by the name Jason Savona, a rather high prize for bounty hunters.

Savona was only able to talk about two demons from hell that had stolen his map…or something like it. One that was able to wield fire and the other plants. If you have any information regarding this incident, please report to the police so they can 'wrap it up because it's only right. Breaking and entering is breaking and entering.' But really, if you are like the rest of us here at the paper, you honestly don't care do you?"

Jolene read out loud at the bar the next morning as Telma walked in from the back. What a bloody honest paper…too honest.

"Honestly you two, you are the adults." Telma scolded both of them. Jolene couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as she squirmed a bit in her seat as Nabaroo looked away.

"How are they?" She asked finally. Telma sighed.

"They'll live, it seems that the flames caused by Tetra had a chain reaction." Telma noted.

"So Saria's accomplice is a kid named Tetra? I'm assuming she's the kid that blew up the whole place." A cheerful voice sounded from behind Jolene and she whipped around to see another woman with a smile on her face. But she was unlike anything Jolene had ever seen and that was saying a lot.

"Queen Midna…" Telma stuttered. Queen, queen! Holy shit…Jolene gulped nervously as Nabaroo gave a nervous laugh. The queen gave a groan.

"Midna…damn it…how many times do I have to tell you that?" Queen…er…Midna said sighing. She then caught sight of Jolene.

"Ah, is this Tetra? She looks rather old for the reports…but the guy did say tan skin." Midna mused.

"Midna…please try to understand, they did it for my sake, please don't punish them." Jolene pleaded. Midna cocked her head, confused as all get out.

"Oh so you're not Tetra? And what do you mean punishment…are you thinking hard time or something? All I want them to do is become members of the SWAT for a bit…" Midna replied, scratching her head slightly.

"ARGH, WHAT THE F RUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE THE DOOR HUH?" Jolene turned to the door feeling a bit freaked out. Midna on the other hand turned to Nabaroo.

"Bet her that she couldn't get a date?" She asked. Nabaroo grinned and nodded. "Which one this time, guy or girls?"

"Both." Nabaroo replied with a sing song voice. Midna laughed as Jolene wondered what the hell was going on.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Saria was pissed beyond belief. She got up to go to the bathroom to find fish freak outside her room doing goddesses know what.

"Ngh, Saria, what's going on?" Tetra asked walking up from behind her, rubbing her eyes and her bandana in her hand, which she knew for a fact Navi was inside. (She had annoyed Tetra while she was trying to sleep, it almost gave her a heart attack when she ripped the bandana off her head and tied the fairy inside.)

"Ruto is going on, that's what." She growled. Tetra looked around the hall confused.

"Where is she now?" she asked. Saria shrugged.

"Dunno, and I don't care, as long as she is not here." She muttered.

"Hey Saria…and you must be Tetra!" Saria turned to see Midna with a huge grin walking toward them. "Shouldn't the both of you be sleeping after your late night extrusions?" The Twili queen asked. Saria grimaced. So she knew…

"Eh, who are you?" Tetra asked tiredly. Midna laughed, obviously amused.

"I'm Midna, nice to meet you Tetra. You know, you're rather cute…no wonder Ruto is hitting on you. By the way I should warn you it won't end after the bet…another one will just be made. Just hope it's guys only otherwise you two are pretty much screwed." Midna told them both as Tetra woke up rather quickly after that statement.

"Oh goddesses…I'm going to find some non-alcoholic beverage to get drunk on." She muttered moving toward the kitchen. Midna laughed at her retreating back.

"Interesting kid." Midna commented with a chuckle. Saria shrugged and smiled.

"You have no idea. Anyways, are you here to get wasted again?" Saria asked, leaning up on the doorframe. Midna scowled.

"NO! I'm here for you and the kid, I want you to become a member of SWAT." Midna informed her. Saria looked at the other woman in surprise.

"Really? Why?" Midna looked down.

"Well truth to be told, we have been getting a lot of attacks from the White Knights, and we need people of your talents for recon and what not." Midna said softly. Saria looked down and clenched her hands.

The White Knights were the other half of Hyrulians. They followed a mysterious figure that didn't even show itself. Yet a lot of Hyrulians went over there, including all the Kokiri's but her, blaming Midna for everything. Zelda had left her trust with Midna, Saria felt if they didn't trust Midna, they didn't trust Zelda.

"Count me in." She said with a determined look in her eyes. Midna nodded solemnly.

"What about Tetra?" She asked.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME! ARGH!" Tetra came back running to the door.

"Hey Tetra, wanna spy on people and possibly blow up things?" Saria asked. Tetra looked at her for a moment.

"Ok." Then sprinted off again with Ruto chasing behind her. Saria turned to Midna.

"Yea, she's in."

* * *

Ruki: Hey, hey where did you get the Hover Boots, you haven't gotten the Lens of Truth yet!

Ruki44: What, I needed to do that first? All you have to do is walk through walls.

Tetra: WHY CAN'T I HAVE YOUR DUMB LUCK! ARGH!

Rukia: Hey this is really easy, especially the water temple...

Hinata: Oh boy...

Ruki44: WHAT DRUGS ARE YOU ON!

Tetra: I HATE HER DUMB LUCK TOO!

Ruki: ...Review...I'm outta here.


	6. SWAT

Ruki44: Yo, I'm gonna explain the timeline for this story since somebody already asked about this and i bet the rest of you are like what the hell...

Tetra: Yes...very much so.

Ruki44: Anyways, its rather simple.

Ruki: To you.

Ruki44: Meh, it is when you think about it.

Hinata: Nobody thinks alike...like take Rukia for example...

Rukia: Bunnies...so cute...

Hinata: And you enjoy terroizing bunnies don't you Ruki44?

Ruki: Psh who doesn't?

Tetra: I like terrozing pigs!

Ruki44: Anyways...ok this is the timeline

Ok in the first chapter its about 100 years after Ocarina of Time, 6 or so months after Twilight Princess and a 1000 years or so before Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. During this time, Hyrule got frozen over, as you can see in the Wind Waker when you go to the bottom of the sea and your like dude, its black and white...sweet im the only thing in color! And as you all know, its like frozen in time and all, but not only was Hyrule frozen in time, but the sea aboveit as well was frozen in time. When Link pulled the master sword out of the pedestral thing, time was unfrozen, as you could tell when the monsters started to move again, as such, Great Sea also jumped back into the time stream.

During all this, it was only four years since the first chapter and Link pulled out the master sword in the Wind Waker because remember that Zelda sent everyone else away. Then six months happen then Phantom Hourglass happens, the six months later the main storyline of Hylian Phoneix happens so its been a year since the Wind Waker and five years since Twilight Princess.

Now about Navi in captivity for three years, she was captured three years before the events of Hylian Phoniex. I believe that fairys are immortal so thats why she lived so long.

The sages as well. You are all like by now, ok I can understand Saria her being a Kokiri and all, but the rest, what drugs are you on? Well I am not anything because this is my reasoning, that the sages, like Great Sea/Hyrule were frozen in time doing sagely duties and came back into the time stream about the same time that Navi disappear or so.

Tetra: Goddesses that hurt my head.

Ruki: Then she did her job.

* * *

_SWAT_

Tetra stood staring at the clothes that Saria had brought with a slight frown on her face. How in hell is she supposed to put these things on?

"Yo Tetra, I heard that you are member of SWAT or something of the sort. What did they bribe you with? The ability to sneak into buildings without getting into trouble, the ability to blow up stuff, chocolate?" Link asked her amused as he walked in her room chewing on some pocky. She looked up at him.

"You think I could have gotten some chocolate out of it?" She asked musing. Link chuckled as he sat down on the bed.

"So why are you just staring at those clothes?" Link asked her finally. She turned and looked him up and down before nodding to herself. These look like guys clothes and since Link was a guy, he could help her!

"Help me." She commanded him with a slight pout. Link looked at her insane.

"What, to dress? I'm a guy and not your husband…and even if I were, what you are asking me to do is quite ridiculous." Link said frowning turning away but Tetra didn't miss his blush. She frowned, no matter how Link tried to hide it, he was still a guy and was bound to have his moments.

"Not like that idiot. How do I put these on?" She pulled a rather heavy shirt from the pile. Link laughed at her making her rather angry.

"Tetra, that's chainmail, that's armor. Goddesses…ok this is what you have to do, see that white tank top? Put that on first followed by the chainmail. Then you put that black shirt over it. The black pants and sandals I'm sure you know how to put on. And this black bandana too I suppose…you do wear them an excessive amount…" Link explained as he threw each piece of clothing at her in turn.

"Alright, thanks, now go outside and wait for me there!" She quickly thanked him before pushing him out the door.

XxXxXxXxXx

Link did as he was asked by the feisty pirate princess and waited outside the door with an amused smile on his face. He fingered the pirate charm that lay in his pocket…he never did give it back to her and she never asked for it back.

"Tell me I put this on wrong and I swear to goddesses Link, you are dead meat." Tetra said pulling on her black shirt. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry you look fine. Granted you look like you are going to rob a place, but you put everything on right." He told her chuckling and was rewarded with a hit to the head.

"Loser." She grumbled at him as she grabbed his collar as she dragged him out to the deck of ship. "You're coming with me, got it?" She flat out told him.

"I don't seem to have a choice now do I?" He replied amused. Tetra looked over her shoulder and gave him a cheeky grin before dragging him to Telma's Bar.

When he was dragged through the door he saw Saria in the same clothes as Tetra was along with some other black ninja people. Nabaroo gave him a cheeky wave as Colin was amusing a small girl that looked vaguely like him. Must be **his** kid sister. He noticed that Daurnia and Jolene were having a drinking…wait back up…JOLENE!

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled pointing at the pirate that had stalked Linebeck and fought him while Linebeck had hid in a crate. Jolene looked up at him, obviously drunk.

"Hey, if it isn't Tetra and Link." She slurred. A burst from the other room as Ruto came running through the door.

"Hello…" was far as she was able to get before Tetra and him both kicked her away. Link had his eye twitching. What the hell was wrong with this woman?!

"Hey, hey, it's too loud out here…and I have a hangover…oh its Tetra, and a friend!" A woman walked out from the backroom holding her head. Tetra gave the woman a polite smile.

"Hello Miss Midna. This is Link, he's my best friend, we're both from Outset Island." She introduced him to the woman. Link bowed smiling.

Tetra had been doing that for awhile, introducing herself saying that she was from Outset Island even though she wasn't. He had a sneaky suspicion why.

_Flashback_

"Link?" Tetra asked him spinning a compass as she poured over a map as they lay on the deck. He looked up at her, stuck with the job as the food finder and he did what he did best…fish.

"Yea?" He asked. She pushed the charts away, her short attention span obviously getting the best of her.

"What's it like…having, a home island?" she asked randomly, rolling over and watching him fish. This caught him by surprise, but she wasn't done yet. "I was born out on sea and lived out on sea all my life…so I was wondering…"

"What are you talking about? Everybody has a home island." He told her with a grin. She frowned at him.

"Weren't you just listing dope? I just told you, I don't have one!" She snapped at him, but he merely laughed it off.

"When you don't have somewhere to belong…you just have to place yourself somewhere right?" He told her as he felt a yank on the line. "It's only natural to want to belong to something…but there are people like you…and like me who are standing outside the crowd. Some people make their own group and others are invited into the crowd by a kind person. And others are left out…not knowing where to go. Some lash out against the world while others make a place for themselves to belong." He said softly.

"You're no outcast." She mumbled. He gave her a soft smile.

"And neither are you…" He told her with a grin as he reeled in the fish.

"I'm a pirate, a thief, of course I'm an outcast!" She growled as she watched him struggle with the fish. When it finally stopped struggling he turned to her with a smile.

"…Oh I forgot to remind you, if you get a letter from Granny asking about grandkids, just ignore it ok?" He told with a grin and slight shiver. "And Aryll wants you to give her the 'talk' when she's ready to handle it…she says there is no way in hell she's receiving it from her brother and receiving it from an old lady is just too weird…she says wants her sister to give it to her." There was silence and then.

"…What talk?"

_End Flashback_

Of course, none of the other pirates wanted to explain to their captain what 'the talk' was so he was forced to give it to her. That being said, she couldn't stop blushing around him for the next 3 weeks. Funny though it was only him…though she seemed to get crept out by Gonzo's stares. Though she did get his point so that's good.

"Link? Well he does look he does things on an impulse." Midna mused, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh he does…he does..." Tetra told her nodding her head. Midna grinned and smiled at him.

"So do you get in trouble because of this?" She asked him.

"He get's himself…and others…in deep shit because of this." She supplied helpfully. He scowled at her.

"Oh right, and you haven't?" He argued. Tetra however just grinned at him.

"Stop it you two, you can continue your love squabble later." Telma butted in. "Midna, honestly these two are a bit wild, you gotta hit them down now and then." She rebuked the other woman. "Though Tetra might be more of a problem…" She mused.

Link grinned, even if she wasn't the captain she would still be a problem. One of the monsters he was fighting grumbled that Tetra was indeed Princess Zelda…she was the one with the attitude problems and trigger finger.

"Yea, yea…anyways Tetra and Saria you two already know each other from your escapades…" Midna trailed off giving the two of them a grin. "Anyways, this is your team…" she said waving her hand at all the other guys in black.

"Your captain is Rusl…he's an excellent sword smith…and is really good with explosives." Midna pointed out a man that was near Colin. Colin grinned at the two of them.

"He's also my dad." He announced proudly. Link wondered if the kid was going to grow up to be a bomb expert…

"This is Ralis, the prince of the Zoras. He's really good at covert missions that involve water…obviously." Tetra leaned over to him.

"He's also part of the Beth love triangle." She whispered quietly in his ear. Link snickered quietly. Illia must have figured out what the two of them were talking about because she started to laugh too, but unlike Tetra and him, she drew stares.

"I remembered this joke…" she coughed. Midna looked at her before nodding to herself.

"I see…anyways this is Ashei, she's really good at going undercover. Really good." Midna continued pointing to a woman. Link couldn't help but wonder how good she was…..

"This is Yeto…he's our berserker…and our chief." Midna said pointing to a yeti. Link twitched, berserker he could understand but chief? "And some other part timers…but that's mainly the main group…so any questions?"

"Yea, does SWAT stand for anything?" Tetra asked, if Link knew her as well as he thought he did, she must have been thinking about that for awhile now. Midna blinked and smiled.

"Super Wicked Action Team." She said proudly. Tetra stared at her for a full blown five minutes before finally voicing her thoughts.

"That is the lamest name I have ever heard of in my entire life. Was whoever made that high or something." She said finally. Several of the patrons of the bar started to snicker.

"No, but she was sure as hell wasted." Telma said amused. Midna turned away making Link raise an eyebrow.

"Hmph…anyways, down to the dirt. Besides introductions, this is why all the SWAT are dressed like ninjas and no its not to make them super awesome cool Ruto…" Midna started to say before giving Ruto a withering look. "SWAT, and other people of this bar, there is a mission!" She announced with a grim determination sparkling in her eye. Link couldn't help but wonder…if he wasn't part of the operation, why did he need to know?

* * *

Ruki44: Ok, that could have been a better chapter granted, but now we are getting into the main storyline. So please review and remember, I dont own anything!


	7. Daisuke and Dark

Ruki44: Well I thought I might give you a background on all the characters in this story so far or something...

**Main characters (as of now)**

Tetra: The main character with a mysterious past. She is the last in line of the Hylian Royal Family and has a close relationship with Link and maybe sometime more ;. She was roped along with Saria into SWAT, and along with Saria, she is constantly hit on by Ruto.

Link: The Hero of the Winds as well as Tetra's best friend. He gladly follows where ever she goes. He is currently wearing his PJ's along with a blue fisherman hat so he won't attract attention. How he is doing so well so far is a miracle.

Saria: The only Kokiri to stay by Midna's side. She is also Sage of the Forest. Out of everyone (that isnt Link) Saria is closest to Tetra. The both of them seem to get into a lot of trouble.

**Minor characters (as of now)**

Midna: The Twilight Princess

Nabaroo: Causes trouble for everyone by betting Ruto she can't get into any relationships.

Ruto: Has relationship problems

Telma: Owner of the bar

Illia: Lives with Telma

Colin: Link's friend and former partner.

Navi: annoying fairy

Beth: In love with both Ralis and Colin and can't decide

**Characters I really can't think of what to say**

Jolene, Rusl, Zelda, the pirates, Impa, Talo, Daurina, Aryll, Granny, Ashei, and Yeto

Tetra: ...You are a loser...

Ruki44: ...Yea...

Ruki: SHE ADMITTED, DID YOU HEAR THAT, SHE ADMITTED

Rukia: Don't worry I got it all on tape!

Hinata: ...I want ice cream...

* * *

_Daisuke and Dark_

Tetra looked at the building they were supposed to be infiltrating through the telescope Aryll had made for her before she left saying it could help her look after Link better. It was obvious that a 9 year old made it, it was messily painted blue (after her eyes Aryll had said) with a green band near the lens (for her and Link she said) but Tetra loved it anyways.

"Where did you get that telescope?" Ashei asked from beside her. She lowered the lens from her eyes before looking at Aryll's telescope then at Ashei's one. Ashei's was nice no doubt about it, it was all black and at the end, a rather shaking carving (Tetra suspected Ashei or someone close to the woman) of the Hylian Royal Family crest.

"My sister made it for me." She told her with a smile. "Before we left…she told me to keep watch…over Link." She said fingering it.

"How cute!" Navi fluttered around making Tetra's eye twitch. Saria then shoved the fairy to the ground.

"Who said you could come?" She hissed at the fairy. "You're too loud…damn it! It's a miracle that you and Link didn't get killed!" She growled. Navi escaped from the other girl's grasp.

"It's no fun being all alone…anyways Lady Midna gave me special permission to come along! I know a lot about different kinds of monsters and they're weak spots so I could partner up with one of you…" Navi offered.

"She probably gave you special permission to get rid of you." Tetra remarked calmly returning to her scanning of the building.

"I got Riku so don't bother." Saria growled pointing to her own fairy. Navi then looked at Ashei and her hopefully.

"I'm an undercover agent…I don't fight monsters." Ashei said bluntly.

"All right then, I guess it's decided, I'm with Tetra!" Navi said perkily. Tetra felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"What! No way! Anyways you would just get in the way, I don't need some loud annoying fairy to partner up with me. Besides I've survived on my own up until know haven't I? And if you haven't realized this already Tinkerbell, but the Great Sea isn't exactly what I would call safe." Tetra shot back. Navi fluttered around indigently.

"Hey! You should be grateful you're my new partner. For your information my last partner was the Hero of Time, doesn't that make you feel special?" Navi said huffing. She stared at the fairy with a dark look.

"No! It just makes things worse! I want to be my own legend, not be caught up in somebody else's…damn it, just leave me alone alright!" She snapped as Navi fluttered around confused. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist.

It was bad enough that she was just another chapter on the Legend of Zelda stories…why did she have to be the last of the Hylian Royal Family? There were plenty of other girls, say Maggie or Mila for example, that would love to be a princess of a kingdom long ago forgotten…but not her. Yet she was the one who was cursed upon this fate. She had found on accident while she was helping cleaning the ship that if she wore her bandana on her head, nobody would call her by her ancestor's name. Unless it was Link trying to wake her up in the mornings…but that really didn't count.

"You want to become your own legend huh?" Tetra turned to Saria in surprise as the other girl leaned on the rocks they were hiding behind. "It's pretty hard…you have to do something pretty significant…and even then unless you stand out against the crowd…you'll just be washed away in another legend…" She said with a far away look in her eye.

"Saria?" She questioned. Saria gave her a smile.

"I know Ashei already knows this…but I'm a Sage of the Forest…with the Hero of Time I help put down Ganondorf." She said giving a rather sad smile. Tetra was taken aback. Why would she revel something that could possibly change a person's outlook on her… "So what I'm guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll have to be the best you can and play a major role before you can become your own legend." Saria looked off into the darkness and Tetra with her sharp eyes couldn't help but notice the sad look to them.

"…I see so you're like me then." Tetra found herself saying. "I may not be a sage like you are…but I'm different." Tetra smiled. If Saria could tell her something that could change one's view then she supposed she can do the same thing. This caught Saria's attention as well as Navi's and Ashei's.

"What do you mean?" Ashei asked her. Tetra gave a grin and put a finger to her lip.

"You can't tell anybody but…" She started off giving each of them a look that they couldn't tell anybody, and a death glare to Navi "I'm the last of a noble family." She grinned. Ashei stared before bursting out laughing.

"I wouldn't peg you for nobility…" She said finally as she calmed down. Tetra however grinned.

"Good. I don't want to be noble because that just sucks." She said cheerfully. A red fire cracker light on the other side of the hill. She turned to a dumbfounded Ashei and Navi and a rather amused Saria and smiled. "Well, that's our sign, let's go."

XxXxXxXxXx

Dark just grimaced as he looked at who his group mates were. A kid with dreams to become the next hero and a woman with amnesia. Just his luck.

"And then I would become a hero…Shadow you listening?" Dark felt his eye twitch. Why can't the brat just call him by his name, Dark, like the rest of them. It was shorter too.

"Listen you little brat, it's Dark…" he trailed off as he caught glance of the other woman. She was looking down the dark tunnel and for once didn't have a glazed look over her eyes. Dark felt his pulse racing. He knew if he stayed close to this woman he would be able to meet the true heir to the throne and overthrow the wench who dared to call herself 'Queen'.

"What is it Miss Riza?" He asked her, politely as he could. Riza gave him a look that made him bite him tongue…anything...come on woman anything at all…

"She…came back…" was all she was able to get before the brat broke her concentration.

"Who came back Miss Riza?" The kid blurted out. If looks could kill, the kid would be dead. Riza blinked and the glazed look came over her again.

"What is it Daisuke?" She asked in her usual blank tone. Daisuke looked up at Dark to see him giving the look and the brat must of realized what he had done as he looked down. "Nothing Miss Riza." Dark looked into the tunnel. So the kid was that way huh? He would find her.

"I'll go this way." He announced as he started to walk down the dark path.

"Wait, Shadow!" He yelled as he ran after him. "We're a group aren't we, come on Miss Riza, we can't let have Shadow have all the fun." He exclaimed pulling Riza down the path. She simply nodded. He bit his lip. This could complicate things…especially with Riza.

"The enemy is probably part of SWAT you know…" he tried bargaining with them, but no avail.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Shadow! Don't hog them to yourselves!" Daisuke said pouting as he tagged along, pulling Riza along with him. Dark scoffed as he turned his head.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt." He told the boy…because in one way or another…the kid was going to get hurt…bad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Saria navigated through the pipes grumbling slightly. True to her word, Navi tagged along with Tetra and true to Ashei's, she stayed behind, out of the line of fire.

"You know what this is…déjà vu, that's what this is. Except we get to walk this time…I suppose that's better…" Tetra commented ideally.

"Ah, you did this before? So SWAT hired some thieves…HOLY SHIT!" A figure commented from the darkness. She narrowed her eyes…it couldn't' be… "HOLY SHIT, YOU ARE THE LAST…HOLY SHIT!" The figure freaked out. It was, defiantly it was…Dark Link.

"That voice…Dark Link!" Saria growled, surprising Tetra. Dark Link stepped out from the shadows.

"Dark is fine Saria. At least you can get my name right...by the way who is your friend?" Dark asked for the first time acknowledging Tetra's presence. Saria growled and took a protective step in front of her, surprising both Dark and Tetra.

She was going to protect Tetra from this man no matter what. She had grown attached to the young pirate girl. Ever since the rest of the Kokiri's had ditched for the White Knights…she couldn't help but feel alone. The rest tried cheering her up…but it wasn't the same. Then Tetra and Link appeared.

Tetra the minute she laid her eyes on her admitted a mysterious aura that just captivated her. And she had a look in her eyes that nobody else had…confidence…the will to live…determination. Nobody had those looks in their eyes anymore.

So that's why she would do anything. To protect the little light that had finally showed its flame.

"None of your business!" She snapped. Dark smiled again.

"Somebody is defensive. Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt her." Dark said smiling.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are, they're the intruders!" A young boy stepped out of the shadows along with another woman.

The boy had red spikey hair and black eyes. He was wearing clothes that resembled the armor tunic that the Hero of Twilight wore. The woman had blue eyes that were the same color as Tetra's eyes…but without the same glow of life. They were glazed and unlike Tetra who had golden blonde hair, the woman had brown hair.

"What did I tell you, I could handle this on my own!" Dark yelled, afraid of something. Saria narrowed her eyes. The boy scowled.

"Well if you aren't going to do this, then I will." The boy said drawing his sword and rushed them.

Saria saw everything in slow motion. Dark had a scared look on his face and chased after the boy only to be stopped from an ice shot from the woman. Saria could hear Tetra unsheathing her own sword and start to rush forward as well. Saria felt herself putting herself between Tetra and the boy and felt an unmanageable pain from her stomach.

She looked down to see she was stabbed by the boy's sword. She blinked and looked at Tetra to see her with a shocked expression on her face. She was ok…she turned to see Dark looked shocked as well.

"Saria…" Tetra chocked. Saria fell to the ground. Tetra feel beside her, tears falling from the young girl's face.

"You ok Tetra?" she gasped.

"You idiot…why…" Tetra sobbed. Saria smiled and coughed, some blood coming up.

"Because you are the light…you need to keep living. Hey…when you become a legend…don't forget about me, ok?" She gasped. Tetra started to bawl.

"Saria don't die! I don't think I can handle somebody I care about die in front of my eyes again! So don't die ok?" Tetra pleaded with her. As the world went dark she couldn't help but wonder who else Tetra had to watch die…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Daisuke watched as the Forest Sage fell. Dark gulped and eyed the girl that Saria called 'Tetra'. The girl was kneeling over the other girl's body, her head not showing anything. Dark gulped again as he stood up. Daisuke was dead, that much was certain.

"What a weakling." Daisuke commented ideally as he stared at the fallen girl. Tetra rose her head, her blue eyes had turned golden and the famous "Phoenix Eye" of the Hylian race were radiating brightly. Dark broke free and raced past to where Saria lay.

"Miss Tetra, calm down, what Saria needs now is a doctor." He yelled at the girl scooping her up.

"Dark, what the hell are you doing!" Daisuke yelled. Dark gave the boy a dark look.

"I'm following the light for once." He said darkly as he stood up, the Kokiri girl in his arms. Navi had backed away from Tetra, obviously terrified from the power she was radiating. Wait, Navi was here too! Goddesses she was annoying…

"What's going on…" Navi whimpered. Dark gave a grimace.

"Daisuke did something very stupid by hurting a friend of Tetra's…he awoken the kid's hidden power…don't you recognize it Navi?" He asked as golden magic begin to swirl around the girl, the power radiating from the girl was unreal. Navi looked at him scared.

"What…what do you mean?" Dark gave a small smile.

"You don't recognize it? I suppose not…my other half was not the kind to get mad easily." Dark chuckled, although he was terrified. He never knew something so terrifying in his life.

"What…are you saying…that Tetra…is A HYLIAN!" Navi yelped. Dark laughed.

"Yea…oh shit…GET DOWN!" He yelled diving down clutching Saria tightly as Navi fluttered around his ear.

"You dare insult my friend…" Tetra's voice was dark as her sword pulsed and much to Dark's shock, as well as everybody else's, transformed. It was a rather large sword with blue flames on the metal near the hilt, which looked like a pair of wings.

"Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…" He chanted as the magic that was surrounding Tetra formed into wings on the girl's back. He never dreamed that the famous Spirit Blade would finally find a master…

"Dark! What happened to Tetra's sword, and while I'm on the subject, what the hell happened to Tetra?!" Navi yelled.

"It's been awakened, that's what happened! Tetra's sword is one of the legendary swords, along with the Master Sword, the Phantom Sword, the Sword of Two Souls, the King's Sword, and the Four Swords! It's the Spirit Sword, it can only be wielded by a person who saw a spirit animal and lived…and Tetra's magic is transforming into parts of her spirit animal it looks like. So far it's only wings, but if this continues it's going to get a lot uglier!" Dark yelled back.

"I'll never forgive you!" Tetra screamed as she charged Daisuke. He warned him that he was going to get hurt but even he didn't foresee this!

"PHOEINX FLOWER!" She cried out, a burst of flames the resembled flower petals surrounded the boy.

"Ice shield!" Riza yelled, casting a shield of ice around Daisuke. The fire petals however simply melted through the ice the minute they came into contact. Dark panicked, if things kept going as they were, Tetra would go on a warpath through the whole place. He was sure that wasn't Midna's intention.

With grim determination he put the girl down and rushed toward the girl.

"SHADOW BIND!" He yelled as he grabbed Tetra and pulled her back. Both Riza and Daisuke were frozen in his magic. He then pushed a pressure point on the kid's neck making her go unconscious. It was bad enough that he had to carry one hurt kid, but now another. But no use gripping about it now.

He slung Tetra over his shoulder and picked up Saria and with Navi following him, he ran down the tunnel and out of the building where he hoped a member of SWAT would be waiting.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nabaroo sat in the waiting room next to Dark. She was the only one still at the bar, besides Telma and Illia, who both lived there, when Dark came in carrying Saria, who's stomach was rather poorly wrapped in bandages that were soaked in blood followed by Ashei who was carrying an unconscious Tetra.

Dark had shoved Saria in Telma's arms and commanded her to treat her, and without needing to be told twice, Telma rushed Saria in the backroom with Illia following behind. Ashei took Tetra to the guest room since she wasn't hurt, simply unconscious, which led to where she was now.

"What's going on Dark?" She asked the shadow of the hero in a husky voice. Dark looked down.

"Daisuke stabbed Saria..." Dark trailed off. Nabaroo looked at him before laughing.

"Do you take me for a fool Dark? Tetra's spiritual energy is still out of control. Something happened to Tetra as well didn't it?" She remarked with a sigh. When Tetra was carried in, since she is the Sage of Spirits she could feel Tetra's spiritual magic as well her spirit going crazy.

She glanced at Dark to see that he had a very scared look on his face. He then looked down, his black bangs covering his red eyes.

"Yes but its best if it's kept a secret. There are spies here, I don't know who, but there are spies among you. If word gets out about this…Tetra will be hunted down and the rest of the place will be in even deeper shit." Dark said in a mutter. She narrowed her eyes. Something was off here.

"You seem to know a lot about Tetra." Dark gave a half hearted sigh.

"I should. I've been searching for her for ten years." Dark admitted. She whipped and turned to him, her eyes narrowing.

"Why? What is the importance does Tetra hold to you?" She growled at Dark standing up. Dark gave a smile.

"Do not worry, I have no intentions of hurting her. I am looking out for her safety, just like everyone else." Dark said.

"Like I'm gonna believe that!" She yelled at him. He tried killing Link in the Water Temple, why would be protecting Tetra?!

"It's true…Dark saved Saria and Tetra when…" Navi blurted out, surprising her. Nabaroo looked at the fairy in shock. Navi flutter around a bit. "He was the one who carried them out and stopped all the people that came from us…" Navi said softly. She looked down.

"Fine…fine…But I still don't trust you!" She yelled pointing a finger at Dark. Dark just shrugged.

"That's ok. I'm not asking you too, that would be foolish of me. Although I am asking you to keep Tetra's spiritual…problems…a secret." Dark said seriously. I narrowed my eyes. Something was going on, something big and Nabaroo had a funny feeling that Tetra had gotten in the middle of it.

"Fine." She said finally. Dark sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He said seriously. She looked at him. What was going on? Whatever it was, she was determined to find out.

"Dark…um…can you come inside for a moment? Since Tetra, Navi, and you were there when Saria got hurt, we need some background information about the incident to make sure that we didn't miss anything. And since Tetra is unconscious…and Telma thinks that Navi is too annoying…that leaves you…" Illia asked nervously from the doorway. Dark stood up.

"Of course." He said and followed Illia into the room.

"…Nabaroo you can't Dark I told you this…but I have to tell somebody…and you can't tell anybody." Nabaroo turned surprised to see Navi looking rather nervous.

"What are you talking about Navi?" She asked, her heart beating painfully in her chest.

"Promise me." Navi commanded. Nabaroo gulped and nodded.

"Alright I promise." She said finally. She had a sneaky suspicion that she was getting in way over her head.

"Tetra is a Hylian." Navi said solemnly. Nabaroo felt her heart stop.

"What…everyone would have noticed…" she whispered.

"I'm not done yet. If Tetra is a Hylian, then that must mean Link is also one. And I think that Tetra is somehow related to Hylian Royal Family." Navi said looking down. Nabaroo shook her head. Tetra looked nothing like Zelda…

"I've been around the Royal Family to recognize a member when I see one. All the sages have…" She said softly.

"That bandana…she never takes it off…do you think that if she took it off she would look like at least one of the Zelda's?" Navi asked. Nabaroo shrugged.

"I don't know and what difference does it make. Tetra won't like it if we treat her any different…I know I wouldn't. Although…I agree with Dark…Tetra's identity must be kept secret for if any of the White Knights found out…" Nabaroo trailed off.

"Yea…" Navi agreed. Nabaroo sat back down on the bench. All they could do now is wait…

* * *

Ruki44: And **thats** what happens when you watch the complete series of DN Angel before writing a chapter.

Ruki: Nice...

Tetra: Three references, and two of them unattentinal from the beginning.

Hinata: I only counted one.

Rukia: No, you see Daisuke was orginally going to be the name of the kid...it's just that his character design wasn't decided on.

Hinata: Ah...

Ruki44: Anyways the info about the newbies in the next chapter as well as character updates on Tetra and Saria.


	8. New Allies and New Mysteries

Ruki44: Yea I'm back again...and like promised here are the character profiles from the last chapter.

Tetra: A mysterious girl with huge hidden power. It seems when her emotions get the best of her and she can't handle them, a hidden power unleashes and she goes on a war path, but at what cost?

Saria: The Kokiri Sage of the Forest and Tetra's closest friend aside from Link. She was betrayed by the rest of the Kokiri's and was on the road of despair into Tetra showed up. Now she'll do whatever it takes to make sure Tetra is safe.

Dark Link (Dark): The shadow of the Hero of Time. He betrayed the White Knights and saved Tetra and Saria. He has been looking for Tetra for 10 years, his motives are unknown.

Daisuke: A White Knight who dreams of being the next hero...good luck kid.

Riza: A mysterious woman with amnesia. For some reason she has a connection with Tetra, which Dark exploited to find Tetra.

Ruki: Wow this actually looks like it has a plot.

Tetra: I know, I'm actually not ashamed to be in this story...

Rukia: That's because you have shit loads of power.

Tetra: I do?

Hinata: Don't let her know...she might go crazy.

Ruki: _whispers_ It can't be worse then Hinata Caranage mode.

Hinata: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Ruki44: NOW YOU DONE IT, TO THE BUNKER!

Rukia: HINATA THINK FAST! _throws Chappy at Hinata_

Hinata: What...

* * *

_New Allies and New Mysteries_

Dark, and everyone else in the bar-expect for Link, watched in amazement as Tetra down her fourth bowl of soup in less than three minutes. Dark felt his eye twitch. Apparently going ballistic and nearly going on a war path takes a lot out of a person.

"More please!" Tetra asked cheerfully holding out her bowl as she wiped her mouth with one of her hand. Telma chuckled and brought yet another bowl out for the energetic pirate captain.

"How can you eat that much?" Saria groaned, her head on the bar table. Telma had confirmed she would be fine since she got treatment right away. Tetra looked at her confused.

"You should be eating a lot more too. You need to get healthy you know?" She replied, waving her spoon as well pointing to Saria's wound. Dark felt like hitting her. Only Hylians recovered as fast as she did. Everyone else had to recover at the normal pace. Even that being said, as a Hylian, Tetra's recovery pass was remarkably high.

"She eats a lot…and missing dinner last night didn't help. As you might have noticed, Tetra has unnaturally high stamina, and that energy has to come from somewhere right? That's why Tetra eats a lot…and stays skinny." Link explained, downing some milk.

As Ruto cooed and tried hitting on Tetra…again (she was already rejected by Link moments earlier), Dark felt his eye twitch. Then that release of shit load of energy back at the tunnel…wasn't even close to Tetra's full potential?! He glanced over at Navi who had dropped into Nabaroo's drink from shock, only for Nabaroo to fish her out calmly and continue to drink.

"Hey I heard Saria got wounded and Tetra became unconscious, are they alright?" Midna peeked in the bar, only to get greeted by Ruto. Dark sighed…Ruto didn't feel it below her to hit on the Queen of Hyrule huh? Midna either must be like Tetra by nature or somehow heard about Tetra's method, for she too hit Ruto across the bar without so much of a blink.

"Yea…Tetra's doing fine…apart from some amnesia…and Saria should be back to normal within a week or so." Impa confirmed. She had checked up on the both of them when she had came in at like 5 in the morning…did the bar even open that early?

"Well that's good to hear…hey Tetra how did you get amnesia?" Midna asked the pirate captain. Tetra blinked.

"I…don't…know…" Tetra mused. Dark finally had enough of this stupidity.

"Of course you don't know…you have amnesia!" He snapped at her. Tetra looked at him, blinking.

"And you are…" Tetra asked, as Dark nearly fell over.

"I'm the guy who saved you both!" He yelled, but his words fell on death ears.

"Doesn't ring a bell…" Tetra said slurping her soup. Dark saw Saria's eye twitch.

"Do you remember anything from the sewers…" Saria asked, turning to Tetra. Dark saw Tetra honestly mull this over.

"Nothing except feeling really, really hungry…" Tetra admitted. Injury forgotten, Saria grabbed Tetra's bowl from her hand and dumped it on her head and stomped off to her room…as of the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Saria felt guilty that she did dumped soup on Tetra's head, but she was really frustrated and it frustrated her even more that Tetra couldn't remember anything.

"_She's fine…except some amnesia like you noted Telma. Though it's odd…Dark said nothing happened to Tetra in the sewers and that she must have had memory loss from the shock…but when I checked her, her magic was running rampant inside her body. I don't know how to explain this except that Dark must be hiding something from us…but what? What is it about Tetra that he needs to keep secret?"_

This morning's conversation rang in Saria's head. Could the real reason that Tetra not remember anything is because of a magical overload? A knock on the door broke Saria out of her thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Tetra's voice, unnaturally quiet, came from the other side of the door.

"Yea…" Saria called out. The door opened and a surprisingly clean Tetra stood at the door, though Saria saw the reason for this, for Tetra's red bandana was off and her golden blonde hair was up into a ponytail.

"I'm sorry Saria…" she started, fidgeting nervously before Saria stopped the pirate captain in her tracks.

"Don't be…it's not your fault. I guess I'm just a bit frustrated…" Saria admitted. Tetra gave her a rather small and innocent smile, giving Tetra a brief flashback of Zelda when she was a child… A sudden idea came to her and she leaned forward, gazing at her friend intently. "Hey Tetra…"

"Yea?" Tetra cocked her head and Saria couldn't help but feel amazed how without her bandana she looked eerily similar to Princess Zelda. Everything seemed to match. The golden hair, blue eyes that always seemed to be starring at something ahead…everything 

matched…except for the attitude. Where Zelda was calm and calculating, Tetra was rather brash and jumped into things without a second thought. Though again…Tetra was unnaturally intelligent.

"Have you ever had memory loss before?" She asked her. Tetra nodded her head in confirmation and Saria felt her heart speed up a bit.

"Yea…it happened twice before. They day I got some weird tattoo and the day my mother died." Saria immediately figured out that Tetra must of watched her mother die in front of her eyes, so asking about that would probably be not in the best of tastes…however this so called tattoo was fair game.

"What tattoo?" She asked, rather excited. Tetra looked at her, slightly confused, before unwrapping the bandages around her right arm. When they fell to the ground, Saria noticed a black marking around Tetra's wrist and almost gasped.

It was a tattoo alright…but not one a person could get anywhere. It was a sealing tattoo, that much was for certain. Saria gave it a closer look and noticed it was of an intricate design. It seemed to be a crown of some sorts. The center was a triangle that had a pair of wings growing out of it, and from each wing a chain that connected the two wings together wrapped around her wrist.

"Do you remember anything from when you got this?" She asked, frowning a bit. Tetra bit her lip.

"It was ten years ago…four years before my mother died. We were on this island and according to local legend, a great spirit lived on top of the hill. While my mother was in town one day, I went up there along with some town children to see the spirit. When we got there, there was this group of weirdoes…a child told me they were a group of monks who called themselves 'White Justice'. They believe in harnessing the powers of supernatural beings to better the world…or so they said.

What really struck me odd at the time was this girl that was them…she looked a couple of years older than myself…I was three at the time so she had to be about 5 I would say… The monks started this weird chant and for some reason I was the only one that could understand them…I would later learn because out of the bunch of children that we're with me I was the only one who could understand Hyrulian.

Anyways, there was this stone where the spirit was supposedly resided and that started to glow and as it glowed, the chanting got faster. The last thing I remember before waking up in a hospital bed with several cuts and bruises was this bright light and it was in the form of some kind of bird…" Tetra ended her tale with a nod.

Saria looked down at the mark again. No doubt about it…whatever Tetra had seen that day ten years ago was sealed inside of her and probably had to do with her other memory losses…

"…I saw the figure again when I was six." Tetra went on, her voice quieter. Saria snapped her head up.

"We had been attacked and my mother was stabbed…I tried protecting her but I was simply tossed to the side. I could feel nothing but pain and being useless…and as my vision blurred I thought I saw the same bird as I did when I was three…but it turned out to be a woman…an angel. Probably a result from a near death experience." Tetra told her glumly.

"Tetra…" Saria said softly, her heart breaking. How could this girl smile and go on like she was today, she had obviously been through much. "It's ok…" Tetra however ignored her and plowed on in her story.

"She had blue eyes and golden hair like me. But she was wearing all white and had a pair of golden wings…she told me that I wouldn't die…that I was blessed by the goddesses. When I asked her who she was, she told me that she was me and she wasn't." Tetra fell silent again.

"You and Link are the only ones I told about this…" She ended finally. Saria broke down and hugged Tetra, giving the young pirate captain a heart attack.

"You're so strong to put up with so much!" She bawled on a now very confused Tetra.

"What do you mean? The world is this way, if you live in the past there is no way to face the future right? Anyways…my mom always told me to live for a moment, and that's what I'm doing." Tetra replied. She wiped her tears from her face. Tetra could truly be Zelda in another form…but she had a sneaky suspicion that Tetra wouldn't like it if she told her so.

"You're right. Anyways I have an idea about that tattoo of yours, let's go to the library tonight ok?" She said after gathering herself. Tetra looked at her, rather suspicious.

"Why not now?" She asked, obviously she could tell the Saria was up to no good. Saria however offered a grin in exchange.

"Why, because we are going to the restricted section of course."

* * *

Ruki44: Ok, guys, just to let you Link fans know, he will now start playing a more active role in this story starting next chapter. If you haven't figured it out by now, Tetra is the main character.

Tetra: YA!

Ruki: What are you getting so excited about, Ruki44 is a girl so it's easier to write about girls and from a girl's point of view...

Tetra: Killjoy...

Rukia: Shush, the HIinata is coming!

Ruki44: Review, I don't own anything, Tetra did you leave the cinnamim trail of crums away from this place?

Tetra: ...

Ruki: Well, we're screwed.


	9. The Mass Library Break In

Ruki44: Back again!

Tetra: I have to say, you're really coming along with this.

Ruki44: Yea...I have a writer's block on all my other stories and this is the only one stuck in my head so I figure I might as well get it done while it's still here.

Ruki: So that's the reason you're so committed...

Rukia: Honestly, did you expect anything else?

Ruki: Not particuallarly...

Ruki44: Yea...this is my attempt at a more humourus chapter, the actual background of Tetra's tatoo won't come into play until next chapter.

Hinata: Humorous chapter huh...you were watching a shit load of abridged series on YouTube before you wrote this didn't you?

Ruki44: While I was writing this...while.

Ruki: Oh dear god.

Hinata: Hm...well Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, Naruto Abridged, Legend of Zelda Abridged, and Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged seems to be the best ones you've watched so far.

Ruki44: Yea, there is this one Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Abridged that is awesome but it only has one episode...

Tetra: Aw...

Ruki44: That's what I said too!

Ruki: Well anyways...this is going no where fast so...Ruki44 doesn't own anything...ya...

* * *

_The Mass Library Break In_

She had waited for Illia and Telma to go to sleep and Nabaroo and Ruto to get so wasted on their drinking competition that even if the White Knights attacked they would be out cold. Then she had to wait an hour or so because she was early and when Tetra finally did come, she was with Link, who for some reason, was dressed in a ninja suit.

"…" Even though she didn't say anything, she gave her young friend "What the hell are you doing?!" look. Tetra just laughed and pointed to Link.

"He's really good at breaking into highly secured buildings." She said simply. Saria sighed. Somehow she didn't doubt it. But being with Tetra spelled trouble enough, and she had a feeling that both Tetra and Link together spelled mayhem.

"Fine then, but why is he dressed up as a ninja?" She had to ask why Link insisted on dressing that way. Tetra gave Link a smirk.

"Told you." She gloated, apparently Tetra had thought the same thing. Link scowled.

"I think you two together are very bad for my self esteem. And for your information, it's because when I was cooking today, some idiot forgot to clean the oven and the food blew up in my face, and this and another outfit, which Tetra has forbidden me to wear because she said that I attract much stares as it is, was left to wear." Link grumbled.

For some reason, for his "other" outfit, all she could imagine was a green dress. Picturing Link in this, she started to laugh, earning more of a scowl out of Link. Tetra joined in, and the two of them laughed at Link, leaving the said boy sulking.

"I thought we were breaking into a library." Link grumbled. She turned to the said boy and frowned.

"Way to make this sound less cooler than it actually is." Saria scowled. Link burst out laughing.

"It's not cool, it's a place of books that we're breaking into. What's so exiting and/or dangerous about that?" Link laughed. She stared at him.

"Going into the restricted section of the library is like going through countless dungeons with puzzles and monsters that are trying to kill you on the way. You have to solve a bunch of puzzles and if you miss one piece, you can't go anywhere." She told him seriously. Link however just blinked.

"And…" He asked. She stared at him in disbelief, how is he unfazed?! Tetra however had it under control.

"It's like the Temple of the Ocean King." She said simply. Link's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" He screamed, clutching his head. She looked at the pirate captain in confusion.

"The ultimate water temple…and he had to go back countless times." She explained. Oh dear goddesses…that had to be torture of the worst king…like having the power like go out at the season finale of your favorite show and the next day everyone talking about how it awesome it was…but worse.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Link followed…okay was cheerfully dragged by Tetra into the depths of the library. He originally had gone with Tetra because:

Number one, he did not feel like being a ship of wasted drunk pirates…who were like Ruto and insisted on hitting on him…oh goddesses Gonzo was the worst. That's the reason he hung out the bar with a drunk Ruto instead of a drunk Gonzo…and others.

Number two, he was bored. With Tetra being in SWAT, there was nothing for him to do except for annoy Colin. And get hit on by Ruto…and occasionally Jolene…and Nabaroo when she was drunk. A chance to steal objects from a highly guarded area? His chance of fun!

Number three, he could safely 'selectively follow' Tetra without her asking him if he was a stalker or something. She said this jokingly of course…but he suspected for all her smarts, she was quite dense toward his feelings towards her. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not…but he remembered her saying once upon a time that out of all the guys she met that he was the first not to act horny toward her. After that she gave a glare at Gonzo who was walking by. He figured it would be best if he continued to keep his feelings secret as of now…

"Well…one of us is going to go through that shaft up there to unlock the door from the other side." Saria's voice jarred him out of his thoughts. He studied the said shaft, he could easily do that no sweat.

"I'll do it." He turned to see Tetra stretching with a rather wild grin on her face. She caught the look on his face and pouted.

"Come on, you get to do this stuff all the time! I want to it this just this once." She whined. He sweatdropped, she must of eaten sugar when he wasn't keeping a close eye on her. Tetra and sugar wasn't such a great combination…

"Fine…" He might as well let it run its course. Tetra squealed happily and crawled through the vent. Once she was out of earshot, Saria turned to him with a serious expression on her face.

"What? Do I have some of the food left on my face?" He asked confused, he could have sworn he gotten it all…

"You totally dig her don't you?" Link was confused by Saria's sudden statement.

"Dig who?" He asked, completely confused. Saria rolled her eyes.

"Please it's so apparent…you're head over heels for Tetra. It's so obvious…I'm just surprised that I'm the only one who picked up on this…besides Nabaroo. But she uses this kind of stuff for blackmail." Saria informed him. Found out. Curses.

"…That's wonderful…" He said finally, after realizing that Nabaroo knew too. He had a feeling that Saria wasn't kidding when she said that Nabaroo used that kind of stuff for blackmail…just look at Ruto.

"Don't worry though. I'll hook the two of you up." She went on cheerfully. Link did a double take. She was going to do what now?

"Eh?" Probably the most intelligent thing he could come up with, sadly enough. Saria whacked him on the back cheerfully.

"Just leave it up to me." Link felt like running away then and there. He concluded that the girl was crazy. Any person who would willingly move around after having a serious injury and break into a library that sucked worse than the Temple of the Ocean King must have lost their mind a long time ago…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tetra had unlocked the door only to see what seemed like a physiologically scarred Link and a plotting Saria. Well, nothing suspicious about that.

"The door is unlocked you guys." She announced since neither of them seemed to register her presence. Saria snapped out of her plotting and smiled.

"That was quick." Saria commented with a smile. Link however was rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry…please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! No!" Link chanted in a monotone. Tetra raised an eyebrow. So he was going into shock again huh? Last time he did this is when he was forced to do the laundry because he made a remark about her in a dress…last time he ever did that. Tetra let an evil smile form on her face. Heh, heh…good times…good times. Making people-especially Link-physiologically scarred for life is fun!

"Tetra…um…shouldn't we get going?" Tetra snapped out of her reverie and grinned.

"Yea…don't worry I got Link. Just looks like he's physiologically scarred, don't worry he'll snap out of it in time to save our butts from a potentially dangerous encounter. He always does." She told Saria with a grin as she grabbed Link by the collar of his shirt and dragged him through the door.

"You can't base your assumptions on one incident." Saria berated her. Tetra chuckled. One incident…funny…

"One incident…yea…it's a miracle he isn't emo by now." She told Saria, ignoring her shocked face.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So…what do you think is the worst physiological scar Link has gotten?" They were waiting for the old hags to make their rounds before they could dart behind the next shelve of books. Goddesses damned librarians. Why couldn't it be monsters, that way they could kill them.

"Hm…let's see here. He told me he received "the talk" from his father when he was three after he asked where babies came from. Apparently his dad didn't know you're supposed to suddenly loose you're hearing and not get it back until the subject is changed." Tetra mused. Saria grimaced. She had gotten the talk from Link (the Hero of Time) when she asked how Hylians and everyone else make babies. Worst. Mistake. EVER!

"How did you get the talk?" Saria couldn't help but ask as they ran to the next set of shelves.

"Link told it to me so I can tell it to Aryll when we get back to Outset Island because she refuses to hear it from Granny because she says Granny is too old and she refuses to get it from Link because he is a guy and that would be awkward." Tetra explained. Saria stared at her.

"Wasn't that awkward at all for you?" She asked in disbelief as the three of them moved stealthily to the next room. Tetra grimaced.

"Just a tad…and it didn't help it that we landed on an island of a bunch of perverts the next day." Tetra replied shuddering. Oh she could just imagine…

"Ew…why am I picturing a bunch of Ruto's..." Saria shuddered as she thought of it. Tetra pretended to gag.

"Good goddesses…it wasn't that awful…just rather awkward…" Tetra replied. Saria laughed.

"You beat the living shit out of anyone who came near didn't you?" She asked as they climbed (well in Link's case, dragged) up the staircase. Tetra gave a sheepish laugh.

"Oddly enough, the only person to not get hurt that day was Link…" Saria shook her head.

"You are one violent person." She commented. Tetra shrugged.

"Not the worst thing I've ever been called." She said idly as she began to pick the lock to the main door of the Forbidden Section. Wait, how the hell did they get here so fast! Oh well…the power of conversation is a powerful one indeed. Especially when it's about physiologically scarring events…that mainly involve Link! Though she really did have to wonder if Link's talking boat was a satanic Santa Claus…I mean whoever heard of a satanic Santa Claus? It's like 4Kids TV taking a perfectly good anime and not turning it to a piece of crap. Not going to happen.

"Do you have a feeling that whatever is behind that door is something so evil and horrible that words can't even begin to describe it?" Tetra asked her from out of the blue. Saria turned at her and looked at her like she was on crack or something.

"Um…NO?" She answered, seriously wondering why Tetra was acting like a child on a sugar rush with no crashes today… Tetra just shrugged.

"Ok then." She said shrugging. With that she unlocked the door and swung it open to show a man in a blue captain's suit and a red nose thumbing through a book with a fairy hovering over him.

"Oh dear goddesses." Link commented, finally snapping out of his ravine. "It's the most annoying, pushy, little know it all in all of the Great Seas…and Celia." Link said in a monotone voice.

"I wonder if she still has that hammer…" Tetra commented idly. The fairy looked up and saw Saria and out of nowhere a hammer appeared and it came at her mighty hard and would of hit her if Tetra didn't drag her out of the way in time.

"Yea…knew that was a bad idea…she has anger control problems…" Link muttered. Saria wondered what the hell was going on…how did Link and Tetra know these people…and why in the name of all pure and fried dough did Link trust a fairy with anger control management problems with a hammer.

* * *

Tetra: Oh god Linebeck and Ciela?!

Ruki44: Well I figure that if I have Jolene in here I might as well have those two...

Ruki: You just want to have a bitch fight between Navi and Ciela and watch Linebeck be totured by Jolene.

Ruki44: Yea pretty much.

Rukia: How are you going to do that?

Hinata: Why are you going to do that is a better question.

Ruki44: A)I don't know yet. B) Because I can that's why.

Tetra: Excellent logic...100 rupees on Navi because she has the nag attack!

Ruki: 200 on Ciela because she has a hammer!

Rukia: 1000 rupess on Tatl!

Hinata: ...But...

Ruki44: DO THE ENDING HINATA!

Hinata: Um...read and review...but Rukia...

Ruki44: Out of time see ya!

Hinata: HEY!


	10. Old Friends and Revealed Secrets

Ruki44: Yes I realize that last chapter more or less sucked...

Ruki: A lot

Ruki44: Thank you, anyways for though of you that are left...

Tetra: And wasn't put off by the crapiness

Ruki44: SHUT UP! Anyways, for those of you left, probably because you really like the story...

Rukia: snorts

Ruki44: Have nothing else better to do...

Hinata: Most likely that...

Ruki44: Or want to see a bitch fight between Navi and Celia...

Rukia: And Tatl!

Ruki44: Yea...whatever. Thanks for staying. You guys really rock. But I have sad news.

Tetra: That you're stopping this story? Because that's not sad news...

Ruki44: You know what, you shut the hell up. You're doing nothing for my self-esteem! Anyways, this chapter is only slightly better. After this chapter though it'll get better again, I promise. It's rather hard to write good chapters while trying to finsih this before school starts...which is not going to happen it looks like. Anyways I don't own nothing.

* * *

_Old Friends and Revealed Secrets_

"Celia, I knew I shouldn't have left you with that hammer." He stepped out the shadows in front of an almost killed Saria and a rather bored looking Tetra smiling. The hammer magically disappeared.

"Link?!" Celia cried out and flying over to him. "Goddesses it is you. It's so great to see you…but what are you doing here?" She asked fluttering about.

"Brat! So nice to see you again! Are you still looking for whatever you were looking for?" Linebeck pushed the scroll behind his back as he waltzed up to him. "And is that crazy bitch pirate chick you insist on hanging out with here as well?" He asked. Link gulped as a rather annoyed magical surge pulsed.

"Yes, that crazy bitch pirate chick he insists on hanging out with is here." Tetra commented, stepping out of the shadows, dragging Saria behind her. Celia frowned when she saw Saria.

"Whose this?" She demanded. Tetra smiled and walked over to Linebeck and grabbed the scroll he had hidden behind his back.

"That is Saria…and this is mine." She answered the fairy as she pulled the scroll back as Linebeck tried to lunge for it. Celia fluttered angrily around Tetra.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! We're checking on something for the Ocean King! He said that spirits are acting more wild lately and there are a lot more incidents of sealed spirits taking over a person's body and making them go completely insane. We needed to check the ancient texts to see if anything like this happened before and if it did, how did they stop it." Celia explained.

"Sealed spirits? You mean there are spirits sealed inside of people?!" Saria exclaimed. Link frowned. He had heard of this sort of thing long time ago…but he heard that had all but stopped.

"Yes. They are usually spirit animals who felt their job that they were called upon to do is not done. They keep causing destruction until they are sealed away in somebody." Celia explained as Linebeck nodded as he knew what he was talking about. Link ignored him and eyed Tetra. Somehow he felt that Tetra somehow got herself caught up in all of this.

"That's horrible!" Saria cried out. Celia nodded her head…well he's not so sure. Kind of hard to tell.

"Very. The host of the spirit animal is marked with a tattoo on their body and the tattoo grows over time, some quicker, some slower, until it takes over the whole body and the person goes 

insane and more often than not, dies." Celia explained. Though upon seeing Saria's shocked face (Tetra and him were long used to this kind of stuff) she hurriedly went on.

"Though that's not the case anymore. The elders had found a way to seal the spirits inside of inanimate objects until the end of time. Sure that has to suck for the spirit…but really it's better than the alternative don't you think?" Celia reassured the girl.

"If that's the case, then why are you guys looking into human spirit animal sealing?" Link asked suspiciously. Linebeck nodded his head and grimaced.

"See that's the thing. In the past twenty years or so, a group of people have been releasing the spirits from their resting place and sealing them into themselves or other people in their group. We've already had a case down south of the Isle of Ruins, the situation was able to be taken care of there, but a lot of collateral damage racked up. Luckily nobody died, but we had at least 17 injured and that was a rather weak spirit animal to begin with." Linebeck explained.

"If it happened twenty years or so ago, we would of heard about it." Saria exclaimed. Oh boy…she didn't know about the Great Sea. Linebeck stared at her before shaking her head.

"This island is part of Tauru continent, the only continent in the Great Sea and for a good reason. Tauru wasn't technically part of the Great Sea until oh let's see…about a year ago." Linebeck started off.

"WHAT!" Saria yelped. Tetra covered her mouth and gave Linebeck a dirty glare.

"Let me explain. You see the Great Sea was under a time lock spell up until last year, both our times. What would have been 20 years for us would be like I dunno…a day tops for you? But when the time lock spell was destroyed, the Great Sea entered the time stream again. So you wouldn't of heard about it." Tetra tried to explain. Saria nodded, trying to grasp this relatively hard concept to grasp. He had long ago decided not to bother with it.

"Was there any time when the Great Sea was in the time stream?" Saria asked. Celia decided to pipe in this time.

"Yes. A long time ago." She informed Saria. Saria found this rather curious.

"Then how did it leave the time stream?" She pressed. Tetra and Link caught each other's eye and winced. Busted. Celia decided to keep up the explanation.

"You know when Hyrule was sort of destroyed." A dark look crossed Saria's face. He decided that Celia needed a lesson in sensitivity…and tact.

"Yes. I'm a Hyrulian…a Kokiri to be exact." Celia flutter around, obviously a bit put off.

"Oh yes well then…yea…whatever screwed Hyrule over kind of screwed us over as well…" Celia's voice got quieter, finding it quite hard to meet the Kokiri's girl gaze.

"Why? What does Hyrule have to do with the Great Sea?" Saria demanded. Tetra gulped and fidgeted nervously before composing herself. So she was putting herself in the line of fire. He prayed to the Goddesses for her luck.

"A lot actually. While it is true that Great Sea is a part of the Tauru realm, it also lies somewhere in the Hyrulian realm too…" Tetra said softly. Saria turned to the pirate girl and raised her eyebrow.

"So what you're saying is that Great Sea is a part of Hyrule." She asked in disbelief. Tetra bit her lip and braced herself and Link wondered if he should grab onto everything.

"Actually I'm saying that a good portion of the Great Sea is Hyrule…but yea pretty much." Tetra admitted. Saria just stood in shock. He grabbed a pillar, just to be safe. Women were very emotional beings and one little thing could tip them over the edge.

"Holy shit…" Linebeck whispered next to him, also having the bright notion to grab onto something.

"So you're saying that Hyrule is buried under the sea…" Saria said softly. Then, incredibly she started to laugh. "Like I'm going to believe that." She said between breaths. Tetra and Link stared at her as well as Linebeck and Celia. Saria soon stopped as she realized that they weren't joking.

"Holy shit…you're not joking." She said softly. Tetra scratched her head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better…I just learned last year that I learned about Hyrule and the time curse." She offered. Linebeck found this moment to intervene.

"Wait a minute! The time curse was removed a year ago…and man this is way too coincidental for my tastes! The time curse happened because of Hyrule and if I'm not mistaken you both are Hyrulians…" He paused to get a sheepish nod out of both him and Tetra.

"Wait, you're both Hyrulians as well?!" Saria yelped. He stared. She can notice he liked Tetra but couldn't notice he was a freaking Hyrulian?! She then stared at Tetra.

"The next thing you will be telling me is that you both are Hylians or something." She said giving Tetra irritated glare. Tetra stared at Saria like she was insane as well.

"Yea, I am. What's the big deal? What does that have to do with spirit animals and how did we get on this topic anyways?!" She asked, honestly confused. Link had to agree with her. What's the difference if they were Hylians or Humans? Saria held her face in her hand.

"Never mind. I should really stop while I'm ahead. You're right, so anyways Celia when was the latest spiritual animal kidnapping." She said after a sigh.

"Ten years ago, Great Sea time. It was the phoenix that Princess Zelda herself summoned." Celia said quickly, still obviously afraid of the Kokiri girl. Saria swore.

"Aw shit that's just great. Do you know what happened to it and who took it?" Saria said finally. Linebeck pulled some papers out of his pockets.

"Well a small elite group of this mysterious organization called the 'White Justice' had tracked and found the phoenix at Phoenix Isle…ironic isn't it? Anyways they were going to seal it into a young girl and, from later information that was dug up, turn her into a new Zelda to speak. However things didn't go their way.

At the bottom of the Isle there was a town and some of the town children had climbed the mountain to see where the spirit lay at the particular time. When it was released, the animal sealed itself into one of the children instead. When the group tried to retake the animal before the tattoo could form, the phoenix took over the child's body and killed three of the members and injured four more, including the intended host.

As soon as the group fled, according to the children, the animal let the child back in control of the body and the child was taken to the hospital. The incident had left the child with some minor cuts and bruises and the child could remember nothing about the time when the phoenix was in control. Soon after all this, the child left the island and never returned."

He glanced at Tetra. He called it. He totally called it. Saria turned at Tetra as well, her eye twitching.

"You can't just keep yourself out of trouble can you?" She demanded. Tetra started to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh goddesses…this…sucks…so much." She said weakly. He felt sorry for her. The last thing Tetra wanted in the world was more crap tying her to Princess Zelda. Celia seemed to catch on to the drama.

"…I see. So Tetra was the child. Somehow, I'm not surprised. Let me see the tattoo…" Celia sighed as Linebeck, who was still blissfully unaware what was going, just looked back in forth confused.

Tetra unwound her bandages to show Celia the tattoo that was on her right wrist. It still looked like a bracelet from the last time he had seen it.

"…I see…that indeed is the mark of the Phoenix, you can tell by those wings. It's obvious it hasn't consumed your body since ten years ago. So it looks like you're in no danger of it taking over your body." Celia said finally, trying her best not keep the surprise out of her voice.

"But…I've lost my memory twice, and I think it's because of the Phoenix." Tetra looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"If that's the case…I think…that it's a defense mechanism. To protect you Tetra. When your emotions get too wild or you are unable to defend for yourself, the phoenix takes control of your body…it's probably because of your blood. Since you are related to Princess Zelda it probably sees you as its new master." Saria mused softly. She caught sight of Tetra face and laughed.

"Even if I didn't realize you were Hylian, I couldn't help but notice the uncanny resemblance between you two. Don't worry…I won't say a word." Tetra gave Saria a small grin.

"Thanks." There was silence and then…

"TETRA IS WHO NOW!" Linebeck yelped. And that's when the sirens went off. Oh son of a…

* * *

Ruki44: Hm. I orginally wasn't going to have Saria know about Tetra that well but then I was thinking "Dude, she freaking put her life on the line for her, their close friends, that would suck ass" so...yea. But that's the end of the people who truly know Tetra...about the Princess Zelda part anyways. They are:

Link

Dark

Navi

Nabaroo

Saria

Celia

Linebeck


	11. The Attack

Ruki44: Ok, well the plan to finish this before summer vacation went horribly wrong. And I won't be updating as frequently because I'm still working on my summer reading. Poisonwood Bible. Worst. Book. Ever.

Ruki: The name sounds pretty cool.

Tetra_:reading back_ Oh god this sounds boring as hell.

Hinata: Actually it's quite an intellectual read.

Rukia: ...I say we shun her.

Ruki: Agreeded. SHUN, SHUN THE NON BELIEVER

Tetra: This reminds me of Charlie and the Unicorn...oh well SHUN!

Ruki44: ...Yea...anyways I won't be updating unless its weekends and breaks. On the upside I think I'm at least halfway through, possibly more. Also I'm taking Creative Writing so maybe my writing will get better.

Ruki: It won't. SHUN!

Tetra: Ok you can stop that, she's not here anymore.

Rukia: What are you talking about, she's right there.

Ruki44: That's a log. Anyways I don't own anything.

* * *

_The Attack_

Tetra felt like killing somebody, mostly Linebeck. Thanks to him, they were currently hiding in a dark corner having their ear drums destroyed because of that damn alarm. And why were they hiding instead of bolting? Because of the damn Liberians that's why! Whoever said that Liberians were kind old ladies deserve to die.

"Hey guys, there you are! What the hell are you guys doing in here? Don't you here the attack raid alarm?" Dark's face appeared in front of them from out of nowhere. Navi fluttered around his shoulder.

"Dark, what do you mean attack drill, you mean it's not an alarm for this library?" Saria asked, peaking over her. Dark peered over Tetra.

"Who else is behind there because I don't think Tetra is going to appreciate getting pushed to the ground for everyone to hear." He commented with a smile. Navi snickered at this. She gave him a dirty glare as she climbed out followed by Saria and her fairy Rinku, Link and Celia (who was glad to get away from Linebeck), and of course Linebeck.

"…Wow, is this some kind of party?" Dark asked amused as Navi and Celia were having a stare down. There was going to be a bitch fight in the near future that is for sure.

"Shut up Dark and spill. What's this about an attack?" Saria snapped at the shadow vehemently. Dark raised his hand defensively and took a step back.

"I didn't know Kokiri had that time." He commented good naturally. He chuckled at Saria's confused look as Tetra rolled her eyes. She had quickly learned that Dark was indeed the Hero of Time and at the same, wasn't.

Dark like the Hero of Time had a set of morals and was rather kind. He was an excellent swordsman (he was able to keep on par with Link for an hour, which was impressive, the battle with Ganon took less than a half an hour, though to be fair there was two of them...), and versatile in other weapons as well. But that's where the similarities ended.

Dark was full of humor and it wasn't below him to make a crude joke or two. Unlike the Hero of Time who tried politely, desperately, avoiding Ruto to spare her feelings, Dark out right rejected her. Where the Hero of Time hardly spoke, Dark spoke his mind, if anybody asked for his opinion or not. Also Dark, like everyone else, had a hard time of dealing with Navi. Though Saria had told her that the Hero of Time had admitted to her that he wanted to shove Navi in a bottle at the Water Temple and leave her there. Tetra wasn't surprised.

"I **said** that we're being attacked…by the White Knights. Illia is having mental issues defeating Bo…though the rest of the Sages are having no trouble attacking Rauru…Ruto and Nabaroo are getting a bit into it if you ask me. Besides Rauru and Bo, they sent in Shad, Mido, Auru, and of course, Riza and Daisuke among other smucks." Dark said calmly. She swore and sprinted out the door.

XxXxXxXxXx

Dark stood shell shocked as Tetra quickly followed by Saria sprinted away and each going there own way. He had no idea where Tetra might be heading, but he was more than sure that Saria would be heading toward her brethren, and if not them, Rauru because really, who wouldn't want to punch him the face? Dark really didn't know him and even him, a shadow, was sickened by the supposed Sage of Light's actions.

Linebeck (Link said that's what his name was) had mysteriously disappeared leaving behind the other fairy (Celia) who was still having a stare down with Navi. Maybe he could ditch her…yea…Let's do that.

"Dark, what's going on? What do you mean attack?" Link asked him quietly. Dark waved his hand, gesturing to the young boy to keep his voice down.

"I'll explain it as soon as we ditch these too." He whispered. Link nodded, a little too eagerly. The two heroes quickly escaped the fairies, and ran into the battle outside.

"Freedom!" Dark yelled happily, giving the younger boy a high five.

"Not for long." Dark and Link turned around and when he saw who it was, he began to wonder, who was more annoying…Navi or the opponent that stood before him-Daisuke.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

She would really like to punch their faces in. How dare they turn their backs on Midna! Had they no honor? Mido's especially, but that's because he was a self pompous douche bag. Who wouldn't want to punch his face in?

"Saria, long time no see." Speak of the devil. I turned around and flashed the demonic grin I had copied off Tetra and I saw the said person gulp nervously. It paid off to have the world's scariest person as one as your closest friends.

"Too long, wouldn't you say Mido?" I remarked, making Mido gulp at how sadistic my voice sounded. Yay for sadism!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

He tried escaping this stupid fight. That's when he saw her-Jolene. Oh shit. Must not let she devil see him…he looked for an escape. There was one…through a mass of white clothed freaks. Oh well. TO FREEDOM!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

She didn't know where Link or Saria was. She didn't give a damn about Dark or Linebeck, but being with another female after months of just male company. Saria reminded her of Fado…except she wasn't a pervert or womanizer. Though Tetra had a funny feeling that her negative traits were rubbing off on the Kokiri girl…she never really worried about this before. Link was simple and kind to get influenced by her (she had a sneaky suspicion he was the one doing the influencing) and Aryll seemed to be a bit of a sadist already when it came to fighting.

"What a pain in the ass." She said softly to herself. Just then some crunching of the broken glass alerted Tetra to her surroundings. Putting her hand on her sword, she scanned the area with her more than perfect vision. Link joked she had 25/20 vision and her hearing, like any other Hylian's, was phenomenal. Perfect for projectile experts like her. As Link said, anything that was sharp and pointy and required to be thrown, she would hit the mark.

A flash of brown out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. There. She pulled a kunai out of a pouch Medlii had given her before they left. She listened to the footsteps and threw the kunai where she calculated her predator would be. The sound of steel meeting steel clued Tetra in not only was her guess right, but her adversity was a skilled fighter as well. That would just make it interesting.

What happened next took Tetra's breath away. A woman in her late thirties, maybe early forties, stepped out of the shadows. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were the same color blue as Tetra's own, except without the gleam of life. She was wearing armor with some weird symbol engraved into it. But that wasn't what surprised Tetra. That wasn't what made her drop her sword in shock, the clanging sound it made ringing in her ears.

Before her stood was her mother, who she saw murdered before her eyes seven years ago.

* * *

Ruki: I'm surprised, a plot twist. Impressive.

Tetra: Oh that's just cruel. Seriously man. Hey where's Rukia and Hinata?

Ruki44: Hinata I don't know, but Rukia is looking for her so she could "shun her".

Ruki:...

Tetra: lol

Ruki44: Anways review!


	12. Trials of the Heart

Ruki44: Yo, I finally updated this. I was thinking to myself how could I follow up my first good cliffhanger in since...ever. And I came up with this.

Tetra: Mmmm...this leaves a lot to be desired.

Rukia: Everything she rights leaves a lot to be desired.

Hinata: Hey wouldn't Ruki be the one saying something that also insults Ruki44?

Rukia: Yea, but Takato kidnapped her to go trick or treating, so I'm filling in.

Ruki44: That's so stupid, you two are nothing alike. I don't even feel insulted by you.

Tetra: Anyways why do you figure you should be the one replacing her? We usually call in Lethe.

Rukia: I'm close as it get's to Ruki!

Hinata: One letter does not make you close as it get's to Ruki. Shall I call Lethe?

Ruki44: Yea, please do.

Hinata: _calls Lethe _Yo.

Lethe: _over phone_ Oh god, not you Beroc again.

Hinata: I'm a ninja.

Lethe: Even worse, you're with that crazy author chick. What the hell do you want.

Hinata: Ruki has been kidnapped to go trick or treating.

Lethe: Trick or treating? What's that? Some sort of Beroc ritual?

Tetra: This is going to take awhile.

Rukia: If they know the entire conversation, it's going to be longer then the actual chapter.

Ruki44: Yea..while Hinata explains what Halloween is to Lethe, enjoy! Hopefully...ya i don't own anything.

* * *

_Trials of the Heart_

Link dodged the boy's-Daisuke's-attacks with skilled ease. This seemed to bring even more frustration to his opponent. Dark took the momentary lapse in the boy's attention to land a hit. The boy's armor probably saved a broken bone or two.

He was silently thankful for Dark. He had a soft heart…Tetra told him that countless times. He always felt bad killing things…but he accepted after time of killing of monsters. He had to or he doubted he could keep those he vowed to protect (mostly Grandma, Aryll, and Tetra) safe. The fight of Ganon was a fight not only for Hyrule, but a fight to him to keep alive and keep Tetra (who would always be Tetra, never Zelda, despite her bloodline) unharmed.

Dark on the other hand seemed to have no qualms about fighting…and hurting others. It was a special type of courage that not many people recognize. Link doubted he could do what Dark was doing…fighting mercilessly against an old ally. And even if it wasn't an ally, it somebody who he knew.

"Kid!" Dark's voice jarred him out of his revive in time to dodge an attack by Daisuke and land a counter attack of his own. Parry…his best move and one that was second nature to him by now. Good thing too, saved his life numerous of times.

"You think I'm going to let you two win?! I'm going to be the next hero!" Daisuke yelled out in frustration. Link raises his eyebrow and Dark landed next to him from dodging an attack by Daisuke. He noticed that he had the appearance of another hero.

Dark had mentioned that he could change his shape and powers to any hero that existed to this point in time. He proved this fact by transforming into Link himself and looked exactly like him if it was not for the red eyes and black hair and the black tunic instead of green.

"Guess he doesn't know about you then huh kid?" Dark remarked cheekily to Link with a smirk.

"I'm tired of your games! This ends now!" Daisuke yelled and with a frustrated yell, all hell broke loose. Magic began to swirl around him, making the boy's hair stand on end and his eyes bloodshot. Daisuke looked more like a demon now instead of a boy. He charged Dark and hit him into Link.

As Link and Dark was thrown back together, Link felt incredible pain and through the stars that blocked him from seeing clearly, he saw Dark begin to disappear. But that was quickly forgotten as he felt his body being pulled at by some invisible force.

As he crashed into the ground he put a shaky hand up to his face and watched in horror as it began to grow larger into a young adult's hand. But it wasn't any young adult, it was defiantly the hero's hand that Dark had taken the form of earlier.

Link looked down in a puddle of water not to see his own face, but the face and figure of the hero Dark had chosen to become during their battle with Daisuke, except with some changes. He had blonde-whitish hair and his left eye was green while his right was red. His tunic was blue, the same color blue as the crayfish shirt he wore during the day.

'…**Holy shit it seemed we fused together…'** Dark's voice rang suddenly in his head. Then, **'Sure hope that Midna, Colin, Illia, or any of them don't come here. Their sure to have a heart attack. Let's deal with this as soon as possible.'** Link stood up and looked at his right hand. The Triforce of Courage appeared.

"Let's." He spoke aloud softly, looking at Daisuke with a small frown on his face before standing up to face his adversary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She lunged at the old man, calling out spirits to aid her. The old man just jumped back and dodged and sent a blast of light her way and would of hit her if Impa didn't summon a shadow wall to protect her.

"Somebody needs knock him off his high horse." Ruto muttered next to her. She grinned, exhausted. Four sages versus one should be an easy win in theory. Whoever said strength in numbers deserves to die in a ditch.

"For such an unbrotherly old man, he is sure is strong. You agree with me sisters?" Daurnia remarked as his Fire Wheel attack (Goron roll on fire) failed.

"Unbrotherly is not a real word for the millionth time!" Ruto snapped at the Goron. There was discussions late at night what bothered Ruto the most. The fact that she would never ever get into a relationship or the use of improper words and poor grammar. Daurnia just shrugged however.

There was no use in arguing with a Goron about grammar. They just didn't care, though saying they were the only ones that discarded proper English would be a lie. Nabaroo knew that she too didn't give a damn about proper grammar. She just made sure to use it correctly while in Ruto's presence. She hated getting grilled about it.

"Sorry fools, why can't you see the light?!" Rauru yelled as he shot more light based attacks their way. Nabaroo grabbed Ruto and dragged her to the floor as Rauru's attack sailed over their heads. She rolled her eyes.

They saw the light alright. It was attacking them full force without any hesitation, any mercy.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Dodge, block, miss. It was an endless cycle, one that her body did on its own and one that kept her alive during this mental breakdown. She was fighting her own mother for goddesses sake!

This was a trick most likely…by the enemy, the White Knights. A mental and physiological one and it was working. This bothered her, to stoop so low to have a mother and daughter fight each other. A dead mother at that…one that was killed before her eyes. Tetra shut her eyes to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

She knew it was a trick…but she couldn't fight back. She couldn't even harm, let alone possibly kill (she snorted at this thought, she never killed anything but monsters before, let alone a person) this person with her mother's face.

"…**It must be hard. Do you wish for help?**" A quiet voice rang in her head. Great now she was going crazy. So she fighting her dead mother as well as losing her mind. Peachy. Just peachy.

"**You are NOT going crazy. Our name is Adrienne."** She dodged a thrust by her opponent.

'Our?' So her voice inside of her head was crazy too…great.

"**You're a jerk. Yes our. You've already…uh…met Adrian.**" The voice replied with annoyance. As she did a counter attack she couldn't help but noticing it sounded like a female voice.

'…I see. What's your name?' She asked the voice. There was no reply for awhile until,

"**It's not that important. Oh, watch it.**" She felt her body take a couple steps backward and do a counter hit.

'Hey what the…' Tetra yelped in surprise. 'What the hell did you do?'

"**Took control of your body. You would have been cut in half if it weren't for me. Anyways I don't think you mentally stable for this fight. Let me fight.**" The voice told her coolly. She gritted her teeth and gripped her sword.

'This is my fight.' She growled parrying another attack.

"**Then lets fight together.**" This comment took Tetra by surprise but the voice wasn't done yet. "**I'll be on the offensive and you'll be the defensive. Together we can win.**" The voice said in a confident voice. Tetra smirked.

'Alright then, I'm putting my life in your hands. Hope nothing drastic happens.' She said gripping her sword.

"…**Would you classify your sword awakening and growing spirit wings as drastic?**" The voice asked. Tetra blinked.

'Just a tad…' She trailed off as her sword began to glow. 'I really hate you.' She growled at the other voice as she got a sheepish laugh in response.

"**Sorry our combined it too much for your body to keep under lock and key without change. So my wings grow on your back and your sword takes its awakened form, reacting to the sudden change in magical pressure. Actually it's a miracle that it stays in its sealed form with your amount of magical pressure. You know how much I have to reel in for you…**" the voice suddenly went quiet. Tetra smirked.

'I see. Well we gonna fight or not?' She asked. Her sword grew larger and it's hilt became like wings. The sword itself had blue flames at the bottom. She felt intense magical pressure building and through her peripheral vision she saw tips of wings that looked like those that belonged on an angel. She wondered if she could fly with them.

"**Yea you can.**" The voice piped up, reading her thoughts. She grinned.

'Sweet…'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Saria had found Mido and the others all right, and she was fighting them like there was no tomorrow. Well, mostly Mido. She scared the other Kokiri back with her animalistic fighting.

"Saria! Hear us out, we're not the bad guys here. You don't understand!" Mido yelled as he dodged a plant and cut another.

"There is nothing to understand! You betrayed everyone! You all did! You and the rest of them who joined the White Knights betrayed Hyrule!" She yelled in an angry frenzy. How dare he say that she didn't understand. How dare he!

"Saria, we didn't betray Hyrule, we're fighting for Hyrule!" Mido yelled back. She lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

"LIAR! PRINCESS ZELDA LEFT LADY MIDNA IN CHARGE! HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU FIGHT FOR HYRULE!" She screamed, pounding her fists at him, he dodging them barely. Then with a sudden strength he pushed her off him and Mido unsheathed her sword which lay in its sheath earlier in the fight.

It was the Kokiri Sword Link used when he was just a kid. Mido using it now just disgusted her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Saria." He said lifting his sword. "But this is for Hyrule. Those who are against the rising of Hyrule must die." He stated, his voice turning cold and he approached her. She backed up, conjuring up plants only to be sliced away. Would this how she would end?

She had a short life to look back on…ok that was a blatant lie. But in reality of things, most of it was kind of boring anyways, except for becoming the Forest Sage, taking part in sealing off Ganon, and her whole tribe betraying her and Hyrule. And meeting Tetra and Link, those two are nothing but continuous adventure…and complete and utter chaos. She wondered how the hell those two lasted so long.

Mido was now towering above her, all she could see was a black outline of him.

"Any last words?" He asked. "Like, you know, you want to join us? Or something…"

"Just two." She replied with a snarl. Mido stayed quiet, obviously waiting for her to go on. "Bite me." Then as an afterthought, "Go to hell as well."

"Very well. Good bye Saria, I'm sorry." The metal glistened. Tetra's and Link's determined faces flashed before her eyes and everyone else who had fought so gallantly for Hyrule. She would miss them she mused as the sword swung down at her.

"Wind Scar!" Mido was thrown back several feet and she whipped around to see another boy with a grin on his face and a large blade about the size of his own body (he seemed no taller than Link) thrown across his shoulder. He had blonde hair that was spiked wildly and had a green jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath it. He was wearing ripped jeans and had a chain belt. The boy walked up until he was in front of her and he threw his blade into the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Mido growled, standing up, staring the boy down.

"I'm Fado, from Forest Haven." The boy-Fado introduced himself. Mido spat in the ground.

"Never heard of you. What the hell are you doing here?" He asked clutching the Kokiri Sword tightly in his hand, turning his knuckles white. Fado ran a hand through his hair.

"Really now? You never heard of me? Well that's good I suppose…that means those two idiots haven't caused that much collateral damage yet. But you asked me what I was doing here. Well I'm fighting for Hyrule of course." Fado replied calmly.

"Everyone is fighting for Hyrule." She voiced bitterly, finally finding her voice. Fado turned to her with a grin.

"That may be so…but I'm fighting for the Hyrule of old. Tetra and Link's Hyrule…you know them right? Blonde pirate chick with attitude problems, equally blonde fisherman boy that pirate chick drags everywhere? Cause huge amounts of chaos?" Fado asked grinning. Saria smiled, of course, he was their friend.

"Yea, I know them. Tetra especially. You a good friend of theirs?" She asked. Fado nodded.

"Yea, I'm closer to Link then I am to Tetra because Link and I are on the save wave…somewhat. Tetra is a wild card. I never know what's going to happen next with her so I apply the rule of thumb with her…stay five feet back and duck when the fireworks are coming and hope to the Goddesses they aren't meant for you." He chuckled.

"THIS ISN'T AN IMPROPRIATE TIME FOR A CONVERSATION YOU BASTARD!" Mido yelled, obviously having enough of Fado blowing him off. Fado turned and a sadistic grin formed on his face. No quite as sadistically as Tetra's, but sadistically enough to make Mido shut up.

"So you're one of them lousy traitor's I've been hearing about. I don't know about the world you grew up in, but I grew up here in the Great Sea. Those who turn their back on their comrades aren't looked up lightly here." Fado said calmly, taking his sword out of the ground.

"But to kill you would defeat the purpose of uniting Hyrule once again, so I shall send you off with a warning." He growled, positioning himself, grasping the sword with two hands. "RAGING CYCLONE!" He yelled swinging his sword down. Wind exploded from the sword in something that looked like a tornado…except it didn't look like a top, it looked more like a can.

The wind scooped up Mido and the rest of the Kokiri who were hiding here and there, scared by the fight between the self proclaimed boss of the Kokiri's and the Forest Sage. It sent them flying into space, but she could hear their terrified yells until they disappeared over the horizon. Fado then turned to her with a grin.

"So what did Tetra tell you of me?" Where the hell did THAT come from?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

What she wouldn't pay to be like Tetra. The girl was everything she wished she could be and more. Not only was she athletic and a good fighter, but she was able to speak her mind and didn't give a damn what people thought otherwise.

Also she bet that Tetra didn't have a parent who was a freaking turncoat and was now trying to freaking kill her. Illia gritted her teeth as she dodged behind a crate, clutching a small dagger in her hand.

Ruto having relationship issues was turning out to be a good thing-she was so used to hiding and ducking away from the Zora woman it was second nature. It also didn't hurt that her father was much slower and dumber then Ruto was. And fatter as well, plus more prone to give up.

It also helped that Tetra was violent orientated, she learned a few moves from Tetra in her outright physical rejections to Ruto's approaches. It was becoming a good thing that all the people she hung out with were complete nut cases and Illia had to marvel at people like Tetra and Ruto (and to some degree Link and now Saria) who have been able to mix with the rest of the world being the way they were. But maybe that's part of their charm. She knew that's a major reason she likes the children and the eccentric Zora princess.

"Illia come on, don't play this game." Her father grumbled walking past the place where she was hiding. She would like to jump out and just finish it but she knew she didn't have the heart or guts to do it. So she would hide and wait…just hide and wait…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He was pretty sure the she-devil spotted him. He plowed through more white soldiers. Celia and that other fairy (Navi was it? Both were too Goddesses damned annoying on their own and together was awful) had found him when they were looking for Link and that other man, Dark was it?

But no matter, he plowed through them, desperate to reach his ship, desperate to get out of there. There was a reason he had Link fight Jolene, and it wasn't because he was a 'sniveling coward' as that crazy pirate bitch, Tetra, had put it. There were several couple hundred reasons, and none of the good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was pretty sure she had spotted that son of a bitch Linebeck. Once she gets her hands on him she's going to throttle him. Once she gets through this damned white mob that is.

There was lots of yelling…something about an ice pack and a healer. She then stepped on something that crunched. She looked down and saw a severed finger. Her first reaction was that of horror and disgust. Her second was to chuck it a white robbed freak (she prying it off her sandal), hitting him in the face.

This was one gory and rather disturbing battle ground. She hoped the others were having better luck. And that their battle included less severed body parts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was completely lost. Fado had run off somewhere, no doubt to play hero and try to win over some unsuspecting girl's heart. She hoped the girl was violence orientated as Tetra is and would beat the living shit out of him. That jackass was such a perverted womanizer.

Anyways that thought aside, she needed to find Tetra and Link. Lord Jabun Jabun had found something out amazingly where Tetra and Link were currently causing pandemonium, but this time they weren't the cause of it. First time for everything.

But crude jokes aside, apparently the place they were now in is in this huge civil war and the leader of the White Faction houses a spirit of an ancient war bear or something. The crazy leader (It's unsure if it's a guy or girl at this point. Fado says it's a guy because this is deranged and not thought through very well. If it were a girl he said, it would be this whole elaborate scheme and there wouldn't be a civil war going on right now.) was trying to gather those with spirit animals to bring back a wind sorcerer named Vaati.

Always a good change in pace, bringing back major villains that nobody remembers because they weren't important enough to write down in the history books.

Actually she wasn't sure what the hell was going on. It was explained to her, but she just didn't get it. Medlii swore as she rounded another corner and ran into this rather fat guy with a knife.

It would also be nice to know who's ass she should be kicking.

* * *

Lethe: So let me get this straight. Beroc children go up to other Beroc and say trick or treat and get...candy?

Hinata: Yes.

Lethe: And if they don't get candy, they pull a trick.

Hinata: Yes.

Lethe: And these tricks range in meanness from covering the home with toliet paper to egging it.

Hinata: YES.

Lethe: ...That is the most retarded thing I ever heard of. Who would particpate willingly in such a thing. I'm surprised Ruki would go.

Hinata: She was kidnapped for the millionth time.

Lethe: Then why hasn't her parents called the police or whatever?

Hinata: Takato kidnapped her and thier friends.

Lethe: And...

Hinata: Oh good lord...I don't think I can take much more of this...

Ruki44: Yea, Lethe still hasn't grasped the concept of Halloween yet.

Tetra: Hinata, did you tell Lethe it's free candy?

Rukia: Free for who?

Tetra: Oh god not you too...

Ruki44: Anyways about the finger...my dad was watching Satan's Little Helper or something retarded and gory like that and that happened. Totally unintentional but I'm not changing it because it's Halloween. Maybe when I'm all finished with this and go back and fix the errors and that crap, but not anytime too soon. But ya review...


End file.
